You are the Thunder and I am the Lightning
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Voici ce qui s'est vraiment passé.  Tout l'envers du décor de Final Fantasy XIII avec Lightning x Fang et Hope x Vanille.
1. Chapter 1

« You are the Thunder and I'm the Lightning »

Une explosion au dessus de la tête du groupe de L'Cie les fit tous s'accroupir. Lightning porta instinctivement un bras au niveau de sa tête pour se protéger et repérer d'où provenait l'attaque. La trace noire de fumée du missile tranchant sur le bleu du ciel mena son regard tout droit à un vaisseau de la garde de Cocoon qui tournait à la recherche d'un meilleur angle de tir. Les deux pilotes se moquaient de détruire les bâtiments alentours et tiraient dans le tas avec pour seul objectif de descendre les ennemis publics qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Hope, met toi à l'abri, ordonna-t-elle sans même se retourner. Snow avec moi !

- Non ! Je peux me battre ! Fit Hope.

Une deuxième explosion à sa droite souffla la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la projetant sur le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Elle le protégea instinctivement tandis que le grand blond s'était accroché à une gouttière qui céda sous son poids.

- Hope ! Dit Lightning en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne discute pas mes ordres ! File !

Elle se releva d'un bond, bousculant au passage le jeune garçon qui roula dans une rue perpendiculaire. A peine sur ses jambes, elle dégaina son arme, la transformant en un coup de poignet en pistolet automatique, mais au même instant une vingtaine de soldats tous vêtus aux couleurs de la garde civile apparaissaient au coin de la rue. Son cerveau analysa immédiatement le changement de stratégie.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper Snow, je prends le vaisseau.

- Entendu, Light !

Il sourit en se retroussant les manches, affichant son sourire de _bad boy_ et de héros prêt à livrer encore un combat dont l'issue était d'ores et déjà connue de tous.

- Alors les mecs, vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? les provoqua-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déclencher une rafale de tirs de représailles de la part de ses opposants. Ils pensaient que ce serait suffisant pour l'éliminer, mais c'était mal connaître l'être magique qu'il était devenu. Grâce à sa seule volonté et à l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu auprès de Fang, il dressa une barrière magique aux reflets bleutés devant lui. Elle se découpait comme une carapace de tortue et arrêtait la moindre balle volant dans sa direction. Tout cela sans qu'il n'ait eu à bouger le petit doigt. Il sourit à la vague de frayeur qu'il provoqua chez ses ennemis.

- Et oui, ça ne marche pas sur moi… Je vais vous montrer quelque chose de plus d'efficace. A mon tour !

[…]

Lightning alliant élégance et agilité profita du _show_ que donnait Snow pour prendre appui sur un balcon et d'un salto impressionnant en atteindre un autre dépassant du bâtiment d'en face deux étages plus haut, sur lequel elle rebondit pour atterrir avec grâce sur le toit. D'un geste souple du poignet elle élimina les gardes en faction et invoqua la magie qui circulait en torrent furieux dans ses veines pour abattre le vaisseau qui les mettait à mal depuis un moment. Là, elle ne prit pas le temps de souffler, et démarra au quart de tour. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Elle sauta de toits en toits, tirant avec une précision mortelle sur tout ce qui bougeait. Chacun de ses tirs faisait mouche, chacun de ses regards se posait comme une promesse mortelle sur celui qui osait l'affronter et chaque fois qu'elle pressait la détente, en réponse à son cerveau, un corps tombait. Elle était à elle toute seule une arme ultime et dangereuse et n'avait pas forcément besoin de son _gunblade_ pour s'en sortir avec brio.

Elle s'arrêta finalement, inspirant profondément. La zone était sécurisée. Jetant un regard alentour, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance avant de sauter dans le vide. Un saut impressionnant, elle réalisa un plongeon d'une bonne trentaine de mètres tombant à une vitesse phénoménale. Personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ce genre de folie pour prendre un raccourci, elle si. Confiante, elle attendit le tout dernier moment pour activer d'un claquement de doigt son cristal unique d'anti-gravité, réalisant un magnifique rétablissement sur ses jambes. Il se désactiva automatiquement, comme répondant à la moindre de ses pensées. Il allait être déchargé pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Relevant les yeux, elle vit alors quelque chose qui l'exaspéra. Snow n'avait même pas achevé son combat. Et du coin de l'œil elle avisa Hope qui tentait de lui désobéir pour se jeter aussi dans la mêlée. Il fallait l'avouer, il se débrouillait bien pour son âge et sa couardise qui la dérangeait tellement quelques jours plus tôt s'était évanouie pour laisser place à un courage qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui et venait à songer que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ait aussi été embarqué dans cette aventure, lui qui n'avait rien demandé. Toujours en retrait elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se détourner. Snow veillerait sur lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand une nouvelle explosion très rapprochée la fit bondir. Le cœur battant elle se retourna pour voir le quatrième combattant de leur groupe qui était partit en éclaireur refaire surface. Une brune farouche et élégante dont le physique avait de quoi faire tourner la tête d'un certain nombre d'hommes. Fang.

- Et bien, Snow ! Tu en mets du temps pour t'occuper du menu fretin ! J'en aurais presque honte à ta place !

- Tais-toi, Fang, assis-toi et regarde le spectacle ! Lui cria-t-il en retour.

Chose totalement absurde à laquelle elle n'obéit de toute façon pas. C'était mal la connaître que penser lui donner des ordres pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur son comportement. D'un crochet du bras, elle désarma un garde, s'emparant de son fusil d'assaut et s'élança à la suite du blond faisant cracher le feu et la mort à sa nouvelle arme fraîchement acquise. Sur le terrain, elle ne s'occupait pas des personnes en retrait. Contrairement à Lightning, son but n'était pas de protéger Hope : qu'il combatte était selon elle son propre choix, s'il était blessé il devrait en assumer les conséquences. C'est comme ça qu'on s'endurcissait. Elle ne s'occupa donc plus de lui, tenant son arme uniquement de la main droite et élevant un sortilège de sabotage de la gauche. Son habileté au combat équivalait quasiment à celle du sergent de la garde civile. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant précis qu'elle remarqua son absence.

- SNOW ?

- Quoi encore ? Fit-il en se débarrassant d'un soldat d'un coup de poing bien placé.

- Où est Lightning ?

- Sur le toit ! Elle sécurise la zone !

- Okay ! Bien !

Mais Lightning avait depuis longtemps disparu. Maintenant que leur équipe ne se composait plus uniquement de Hope et d'elle-même, elle pouvait retourner à ce qu'elle préférait : une lutte solitaire, précise et sans merci. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner dans le sentiment et abattait en général froidement quiconque osait lui barrer la route. Etre seule lui offrait l'occasion d'avancer à son rythme, de ne pas être retardée par des faibles, mais aussi d'être discrète et efficace.

Son entraînement de soldat l'avait préparée à toutes ces situations, et elle n'aimait pas entraîner des innocents avec elle. Elle les prévenait, s'ils la suivaient tout de même c'était alors à leurs risques et périls. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait tout d'abord rencontré Sazh. Elle lui avait dit « Si tu veux voyager tranquille, tu devrais prendre le prochain train. » Il l'avait suivie, voyant en elle une force et un courage que peu de gens possédaient. Ca avait ensuite été le tour de Hope. Il avait délibérément choisi de la suivre. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas materné, l'avait poussé à se surpasser… et avait fini par s'attacher à lui. C'était pour le protéger qu'aujourd'hui elle le laissait sur la touche, pour pouvoir elle, se jeter dans la gueule du loup et n'avoir rien à regretter.

« Je te vengerai Serah… je te le promets… »

[…]

Hope de son côté avait découvert que la lutte au corps à corps n'était pas son point fort et laissait cela à Snow et Fang qui semblaient y prendre plaisir, il couvrait leurs arrières domptant peu à peu la magie qu'il avait obtenu suite à sa transformation en esclave des Fal'Cies. Il créa donc avec une vitesse que le surprit lui-même une boule de feu concentrée qu'il projeta devant lui achevant le dernier soldat encore debout.

Snow, surpris par sa précision, se retourna pour le féliciter.

- Bien joué, gamin !

- Pas mal, approuva Fang en jetant le fusil qu'elle avait vidé de son chargeur sur le pavé de la rue pour partir à la recherche d'un autre.

Elle en ramassa un, un peu plus loin, près du corps inerte d'un soldat qui semblait plus apte à lui servir. Hope quant à lui tournait en rond, impatient. Il trouvait inutile le temps qu'ils perdaient alors que son mentor était toujours porté absent.

- Lightning n'est toujours pas revenue, intervint-il. Ce n'est pas son genre !

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, reprit Snow.

Il tendit l'oreille écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, il ne lui parvint rien d'autre qu'un trop grand calme. Le silence avait repris ses droits. Aucun bruit de lutte ou d'explosions.

- Vous croyez qu'elle s'est faite arrêter ou…hum… enfin vous savez… ?

- Lightning ? Nooon… j'aimerais bien voir la tête du fou qui essayera de s'opposer à elle ! A mon avis, son combat a dû l'entraîner plus loin et elle cherchera forcément à nous rejoindre plus tard.

Fang jeta négligemment son nouveau fusil sur son épaule, sa propre lance barrant son dos. Ainsi armée elle était prête à repartir. Elle jeta un regard hautain au gamin du groupe avant de dire :

- Lightning sait où nous nous rendons… Nous avions décidé ensemble que nous devions nous rendre à la maison du père de Hope, donc le plus simple c'est que tu escortes le gosse chez lui, je me charge de partir à sa recherche, dans tous les cas on se retrouve là-bas.

- C'est une bonne idée !

- Et la seule que nous ayons pour le moment alors fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien !

Avant de partir elle donna un émetteur-haut parleur à Snow, leur permettant d'être reliés par radio en utilisant une fréquence privée. Il l'observa quelques secondes le faisant rouler dans le creux de sa main. C'était une oreillette reliée à un petit micro. Une technologie de l'armée pour avancer sur les champs de batailles et ordonner les effectifs. Il enfonça l'écouteur dans son oreille gauche ils firent ensuite un test et se souhaitèrent chacun bonne chance avant de prendre des directions opposées. Fang, dont la première idée était de grimper sur les toits pour prendre de la hauteur sur la succession de rues et d'immeubles, décida finalement de prendre des ruelles plus sombres pour rester à l'abri. Elle se savait apte à faire face à une garnison seule, mais elle n'était pas téméraire. Elle imaginait parfaitement bien l'accueil que lui réserveraient les soldats du Sanctum à son apparition. « On ne parie que lorsqu'on est sûr de gagner, sinon on est un suicidaire. », voilà la doctrine qui lui convenait le mieux. Et aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas tenter le diable, pas alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'atteindre son but, aussi proche de retrouver Vanille. Sa chère Vanille. Pour elle, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Lightning. Elle était la dernière à l'avoir vue vivante. Elle ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

Vanille représentait son monde, son univers et sa seule famille. Lorsque Fang avait perdu la mémoire au réveil de sa cristallisation c'était elle qui s'était occupée d'elle. Elle lui devait tant. Aujourd'hui elle la savait si proche, tellement même qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tendre le bras et de saisir sa main, de voir son sourire enfantin illuminer son visage comme auparavant.

Fang accéléra le pas.

[…]

Lightning de son côté avait ralentit sa cadence à l'approche d'une garnison de soldat, se fondant discrètement dans les groupes de passants pour devenir invisible aux yeux du monde. Elle gardait la tête baissée, scrutant discrètement et méthodiquement les allées et venues des patrouilles. Mais soudainement, alors qu'elle atteignait une place un peu découverte, des écrans géants surplombant les bâtiments retransmirent le combat qu'elle avait livré un peu plus tôt aux côtés de ses trois camarades. Une femme à sa gauche la reconnut et poussa un cri strident. Lightning serra les dents tandis que des dizaines de pointeurs lasers se portaient immédiatement sur l'ensemble de son corps. Elle analysa toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Elle pouvait se jeter au sol, mais ils auraient tiré dans la foule sans distinction, ou bien se rendre. Il y avait une semaine encore elle aurait choisi la première solution sans même tressaillir, aujourd'hui elle ne le pouvait plus.

La foule s'éparpillait autour d'elle dans de grands hurlements de frayeur tandis qu'elle se laissait encercler. Elle décompta quinze hommes ainsi que deux robots volants. Ces derniers étaient mieux armés et pouvaient faire de gros dégâts. Elle nota soigneusement leur position et l'angle de tir nécessaire pour les aveugler durant un centième de seconde.

- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, L'Cie !

Elle laissa tomber son épée au sol avant de lentement mettre ses mains en évidence.

- Les mains derrière votre tête ! Immédiatement !

Elle obéit calmement et avec un sang froid à toute épreuve. Le soldat, apparemment le sergent de la division s'approcha d'elle pour lui placer le bout de son arme sur la tempe. Elle laissa un sourire sarcastique étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu as là un joli jouet mon grand…

- GARDEZ LE SILENCE OU JE TIRE !

Elle nota son manque cruel de professionnalisme. Encore un bleu qui n'avait pas été préparé autrement que théoriquement. Il perdait sa lucidité, et ne sachant rien de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs la craignait comme la peste.

- Un joli jouet, reprit-elle toujours avec un petit sourire, mais… sais-tu au moins t'en servir ?

D'un mouvement tellement rapide qu'il en fut totalement flou pour l'homme qui la maintenait en joue, Lightning utilisa son bras droit posé derrière sa tête. Elle abattit violemment sur l'arme pointée sur sa tempe, désarmant son adversaire qu'elle envoya au tapis d'un coup à l'arrière de la nuque, suivi d'un coup de genou au creux de l'estomac. Dans le même mouvement, elle glissa au sol, ramassa son arme qui se transforma en pistolet et fit feu. Elle bondit, esquivant tout en visant. Son combat se transforma rapidement en danse acrobatique. Un pas de côté, un temps, un double tir, deuxième temps, un coup d'œil, troisième temps… Elle prit appui sur un soldat pour bondir dans son dos et mettre à terre son coéquipier d'un coup de crosse avant d'abattre le premier. Tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Elle s'en sortait parfaitement bien quand un tir de rocket venant du ciel la projeta contre un mur où elle resta étourdie quelques instants. Sa vision se troubla un court moment tandis que ses oreilles sifflaient lourdement. Elle vit la rue sous ses yeux se mettre à tanguer… des points danser dans son champ visuel. Puis une soudaine explosion au-dessus de sa tête dont elle ne perçut que les couleurs agressives, ses oreilles ne captant plus le moindre bruit extérieur. Des débris robotiques. Elle tenta de se redresser, elle chancela. Sa tête tournait. Elle tendit sa main pour s'accrocher à une imperfection du mur dans son dos l'aidant à se tirer vers le haut. Elle n'entendait plus rien qu'un bourdonnement incessant qui lui vrillait les tympans. Fichus gardes androïdes. Elle tituba, essayant de stabiliser sa vision. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait tomber en avant, un bras secoureur glissa autour de ses épaules et on la tira à l'écart du champ de bataille. Elle se laissa faire, comprenant qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Fang… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Tu es vraiment une tête brûlée, Lightning ! La sermonna-t-elle.

Elle la guida jusque dans un jardin privé dont elle crocheta la serrure à sa manière c'est-à-dire une balle bien placée dans le loquet, mais il fallait avouer que sa technique se révéla plutôt efficace. La porte bascula sur ses gonds. Elle en profita donc pour mener le soldat lourdement appuyé sur elle à l'abri. Elle l'assit sur un banc et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Tu m'entends ?

- Pas clairement… ça va revenir, juste une surdité passagère.

- Bien… Et tu y vois ?

Lightning afficha un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Fang soupira légèrement en lui parlant par signes.

- Oui, j'y vois de nouveau c'est bon. (Elle se massa la nuque.) … Bordel… ma tête…

- Ca t'apprendra à vouloir faire cavalier seul, abrutie !

Ces vérifications de bases terminées, Fang vérifia également qu'elle n'avait pas été sérieusement blessée au cours de son affrontement. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles avait apparemment évité avec agilité la moindre égratignure. Elle en fut plutôt impressionnée, mais ne le montra pas et s'assit à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle récupère suffisamment pour pouvoir à nouveau parler normalement. Lightning était penchée en avant, essayant de combattre la migraine qui lui martelait les tempes. Elles restèrent un long moment dans un silence respectueux.

- Mes oreilles viennent de se déboucher.

- Pas trop tôt…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?... Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir sauvé ta peau ?

- Tu as agi de ton plein gré.

Fang resta une seconde interdite par tant de fierté et d'amour-propre.

- Et bien on dirait que la reconnaissance ne t'étouffe pas !

- Autant que toi j'ai l'impression.

- Tu marques un point, Sunshine !

- ….._Sunshine_ ?...

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?

- Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt bien !

- Mon nom est _Lightning_ !

- Allons… tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est ton vrai nom !

- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel !...

- Ca t'est venu comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

- Non. J'ai pris ce nom le jour de la mort de nos parents. J'ai cru qu'il fallait oublier le passé… Qu'en changeant de nom je changerais qui j'étais et que je deviendrais forte pour protéger Serah. Je suis devenue Lightning.

- Une manière de fuir… Fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Et quel est ton vrai nom alors ?

- Ca, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répliqua-t-elle, énervée.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai « Sunshine » ! C'est aussi tiré par les cheveux que Lightning !

- ….. Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Litghning l'ignora alors, le temps de vérifier chacune de ses articulations. Son dos et son épaule gauche étaient douloureux. Sans aucun doute un contrecoup du choc précédent qui enflammait peu à peu son corps endolori. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline elle ne l'avait pas ressenti jusque là, mais rien ne semblait cassé ou tordu. Elle avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance même. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. La fraîcheur du petit jardin était la bienvenue après tous ces combats. Elle s'étonnait même qu'on ne les ait pas déjà retrouvés et attaqués. Cette pensée la fit songer un instant à Serah, à la manière dont il lui faudrait attaquer la flotte amiral pour se glisser à bord et atteindre la citée flottante d'Eden, l'endroit le mieux gardé et le plus précieux de Cocoon. Sa mission lui sembla soudainement impossible seule… Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle sentit une onde de négativité et de morosité l'envahir, qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de refouler. Tout cela dans un silence presque lourd. Fang ne prenait pas la parole et la laissait dans son coin. Elle reporta donc son attention sur la brune à ses côtés, étonnée qu'elle n'ait rien tenté de plus. Elle ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde confiance. Elle ne la connaissait même pas. Elle avait débarqué dans sa vie trois heures plus tôt quand Snow les avait tirés d'un mauvais pas Hope et elle-même. Il était accompagné de cette jeune femme à la peau mate et aux yeux émeraude. Lightning ne savait rien de plus sur elle que son nom : Fang. Ce n'était même pas un nom complet, juste un prénom qui aurait très bien pu être faux. Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, à un an ou deux près. Ses yeux de chat, soulignés par un grain de beauté lui donnaient un port royal et altier. Son charme déjà sauvage et farouche n'en était que renforcé et approfondi. De plus un tatouage aux formes étranges descendait de son épaule gauche courant le long de son biceps pour s'arrêter un peu avant la pliure de son coude. Lui aussi venait ajouter quelque chose à sa personnalité. Un trait rebelle et indomptable que son regard malicieux venait achever. La seule chose dont Lightning était certaine à propos de cette Fang était que tout comme Hope, Snow, Vanille, Sazh et elle-même, elle était une L'Cie. Une humaine choisie par ces créatures magiques pour accomplir de grandes choses. Une humaine qui était devenue plus qu'humaine à cause de la magie qu'on lui avait inculquée de force. Et ça, elle pouvait le voir à la marque apposée sur son bras droit. Cette même marque que Lightning possédait à l'emplacement même de son cœur. Cette marque maudite qui faisait d'eux les ennemis numéros un de Cocoon car les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, de ce que qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas et la magie en faisait partie. Personne à part les Dieux n'avait le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments et les créatures. Or les L'Cie le pouvaient également et c'est ce qui les rendaient différents du commun des mortels. Dangereux aussi.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, fit soudainement Lightning.

- Pourquoi ?... En voilà une question ! Pour venir à ta rescousse et t'amener à la maison du gosse.

- Et si je ne voulais pas y aller ?...

Fang sembla réfléchir, ajustant les pièces du puzzle dans son cerveau.

- A vrai dire, je m'en doutais… Un soldat comme toi diplômé de la Garde Civile ne se serait pas laissé entraîner dans un combat allant en dehors de son champ d'action.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi.

- Comme toutes les personnes qui te recherchent.

- Mais toi… Que cherches-tu ?

- Hum…. une L'Cie que tu sembles bien connaître.

- Une ?... Tu veux dire Serah ?

- Non, Vanille. Oerba Dia Vanille, exactement.

- Vanille ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec toi ?

- Beaucoup de choses.

- Donc, si tu m'as suivie en sachant pertinemment que je ne comptais pas aller chez Hope, c'est dans un pur intérêt personnel. Tu voulais obtenir des informations sur Vanille. En réalité, tu te fiches de savoir où je vais.

Fang ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Exact. On dirait qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun.

- Je ne vois pas lesquelles.

- Tu cherches à libérer Serah, ta petite sœur. Je veux retrouver Vanille… ma petite sœur.

- Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Serah… Serah n'est plus.

Lightning détourna le regard, sentant une boule se former au fond de sa gorge à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais la seule personne qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Lightning.

- Si… Elle a été cristallisée !

- Et alors ? J'ai récupéré le cristal de ta sœur en même temps que j'ai capturé Snow pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Les L'Cie se réveillent de leur cristallisation. Elle va revenir à la vie.

- Je… tu… j'ai…

L'émotion étreignit sa voix et les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Fang lui adressa un air compatissant et pourtant étrange.

- J'ai déjà été cristallisée. Vanille aussi… Nous nous sommes réveillées pour accomplir une nouvelle tâche. Apparemment celle de sauver Cocoon.

- … Tu n'es pas d'ici, réalisa soudainement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Bien vu !... Je suis native de Gran Pulse. Ton ennemie, soldat ! Toute ta vie tu as toujours obéi aux ordres en éliminant les gens de Pulse sans te poser de question. C'est triste à dire…

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air si…

- Différente ?

- Hun.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. On vous a toujours menti à notre sujet, et vous vous êtes laissés berner. Mais trêve de bavardages, dis-moi ce que tu sais maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions.

Lightning sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle se reposait et de toute sa hauteur lança un regard à la Pulsian.

- Non.

- Quoi 'Non' ?

- Tant que je ne te ferai pas confiance, je ne te dirai rien.

- Et comment dois-je gagner ta confiance ? En te montrant mes pouvoirs ?

- Je me fiche pas mal de tes pouvoirs, Pulsian. La confiance se mérite.

- Donc on va devoir faire équipe ?... Fit Fang dans un air à la fois amusé et agacé.

- Couvre mes arrières et on en reparlera !

Sur ces mots elle se détourna, marchant vers la sortie du jardin. Elle aussi venait de monter son plan sur pieds. Un plan dans lequel elle avait inclus Fang. Elle savait parfaitement que la brune se servait d'elle, mais elle en faisait autant et venait de lui faire plus que sous-entendre. Si elle voulait quelque chose d'elle, elle devrait d'abord l'aider à s'introduire dans le Palamecia. Cette étape accomplie, Lightning pourrait terminer le travail qu'elle avait commencé.

Fang l'observa longuement en se levant pour la suivre. Lightning était la personne qu'elle avait encore le plus de mal à cerner. Snow était franc et un peu idiot, Hope jeune et naïf, mais Lightning avait un caractère bien à elle et différent selon les situations. Elle évoluait en permanence : elle était tout d'abord supérieurement intelligente. La preuve, elle avait mis son plan à jour en deux échanges de phrases et avait compris ses intentions. Et deuxièmement, elle semblait réfléchie et tactique, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des deux autres. Tout cela, elle l'avait saisi dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais Lightning était loin de n'être que cela… Elle était mystérieuse, peu causante et souvent inexpressive. Chacun de ses mots était pesé et réfléchi. Elle s'emportait facilement quand ses sentiments devenaient contradictoire ou qu'une solution ne lui paraissait pas évidente. Et ce qui donnait du mal à Fang était son caractère profond. Ce qu'elle cachait à la vue de tous. Elle se donnait un air détaché et froid, mais la brune sentait qu'il y avait autre chose… Elle l'avait entraperçu au moment où elle avait appris à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses que sa sœur reviendrait à la vie tôt ou tard. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux... et y avait décelé tant de choses. Une profusion de sentiments refoulés. Et cela l'intriguait.

[…]

Lightning se colla dos au mur et se pencha juste assez pour observer la rue adjacente. Encore une patrouille militaire à leur recherche qui passait dans un silence pesant. Elle tourna la tête vers Fang qui la suivait de près en portant un doigt à ses lèvres en signe de calme.

- Trop nombreux, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Hum… non, en vérité nous n'aurions pas de mal à les vaincre, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer. Il va bientôt faire nuit et il faudrait trouver un endroit où dormir…

- Et pourquoi pas la maison du père de Hope ?

- Hum ?... Si je me suis enfuie ce n'est pas pour retourner retrouver l'équipe.

- Très bien très bien, souffla Fang. T'as une autre idée alors ?

- Pas encore…

- Pas encore ? Il faudrait te dépêcher ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Lightning croisa les bras, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Il leur fallait absolument un abri pour la nuit, et la proposition de Fang de rejoindre Snow et Hope était la plus sensée. Cependant, en dépit de tout, elle savait qu'aller au point de rendez-vous reviendrait à la situation précédente, c'est-à-dire exposer de nouveau Hope au danger. Elle jeta un regard alentour comme si une solution évidente aller lui apparaître soudainement.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Lightning ?

- Pour…

« Elles sont là ! Tirez à vue ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent à l'unisson juste à temps pour esquiver de justesse une rafale de tirs. Fang se positionna en défenseur pour offrir au soldat à ses côtés une protection pendant qu'elle enchaînait des sorts. Lightning ne perdit pas une seconde et comprit qu'elle pouvait compter sur la Pulsian. Elle ne sortit pas son _pistolame_ et levant sa main droite vers le ciel fit s'abattre la foudre à plusieurs reprises. Fang lui sourit avant de lui lancer :

- Changement de stratégie !

Lightning tourna la tête et comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la brune, passa en mode offensif. Elle dégaina son arme et déclencha son cristal d'anti-gravité. Immédiatement, elle décolla, utilisant les murs, le sol, et tout se trouvant sur son chemin comme un appui pour rebondir, afin d'enchaîner à une vitesse fulgurante des combos humainement impossibles. Son pistolet en main, elle était invulnérable, et l'aide que lui apportait Fang faisait de ces deux-là un duo comme on n'en avait jamais vu. La brune avait déployé sa lance à double tranchant et combattait dos à dos avec Lightning, suivant ses mouvements et protégeant ses arrières. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient à faire. C'était comme si tout était naturel, comme si elles se complétaient et partageaient les mêmes sensations et perceptions du combat.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses désactiva son cristal au moment où Fang mettait à terre le dernier soldat encore debout d'un sort répulsif. Surprise par sa technique ressemblant étrangement à la sienne, Lightning éprouva soudainement un profond respect pour son vis-à-vis. Un respect mêlé de contentement. Elle se rendait compte que dans le feu de l'action elle lui avait fait confiance naturellement. C'était une première pour elle.

- Je vois que tu te débrouilles bien, Sunshine ! Fit Fang dans un sourire énigmatique qui provoqua un sentiment inconnu chez le soldat.

- Hum. Merci… Toi aussi, c'était bien, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Ouais je sais !

- Ne restons pas ici ! J'ai une idée !

Mais au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, l'émetteur radio de Fang se déclencha.

« Srrcchh… Fang ?... Fang ? »

Lightning haussa un sourcil auquel la brune lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Ouais Snow, je te reçois cinq sur cinq ! »

« T'en es où ?»

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux rebelles. Elles échangèrent une foule d'informations sans prononcer un mot. Elle lui demandait implicitement sa permission.

«….. J'ai retrouvé Lightning… » Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

L'intéressée ne dit rien.

« Ah ! Bonne nouvelle ! Elle va bien ? »

« Oui ! Elle va bien. »

« Hope va bien aussi ! »

« Elle va bien, il va bien, tout le monde va bien ! Passons ! »

Et avant que Snow puisse dire quelque chose, Fang entendit un léger bruit de lutte puis une nouvelle voix, plus fluette et enfantine, prendre la parole.

« Light ! Light ! Tu m'entends ? »

Pour le coup, Lightning bondit à l'entente de cette petite voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Hope !

Elle prit le micro-transmetteur de Fang d'un geste rapide de la main.

« Je suis là, Hope ! »

« Light… t'es où ? »

« En ville avec Fang, on a eu différentes affaires à régler. Ca va, toi… ? »

En disant cela de manière détournée, elle lui demandait implicitement s'il avait réussi à vaincre, ou du moins à mettre de côté, son abjection et son animosité envers Snow. Elle lui avait confié son poignard, l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus depuis que Serah le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, pour qu'il se sente protégé et qu'il mène à bien sa propre vengeance. Elle lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne faisait que lui prêter et qu'un jour il lui rendrait de lui-même quand il aurait compris et mûri.

Elle fut soulagée en entendant sa voix parfaitement sereine, et comprit immédiatement que Snow avait encore une fois réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il avait tranquillisé Hope et lui avait sûrement fait comprendre que le tuer n'aurait pas ramené sa mère.

« Oui, Light. Tout va bien… J'ai quelque chose à te rendre. Je n'en ai plus besoin ! »

Elle sentit une grande fierté l'envahir.

« Oui. On arrive. On se rejoint chez toi d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Prend soin de toi, Hope ! »

« T'en fais pas, j'ai Snow avec moi ! On sera bientôt arrivés à destination ! »

« Parfait. »

Elle raccrocha et rendit à Fang son appareil électronique. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Oui.

- Donc on va retrouver les autres ?

- Oui, fit-elle à nouveau. Nous sommes une équipe.

Fang esquissa un petit sourire appréciateur. Elle entrevoyait encore une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Lightning, et comprenait soudainement pourquoi elle avait décidé de mener cette guerre seule et d'abandonner ses proches. C'était pour protéger ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, or, si elle revenait dorénavant auprès d'eux, c'était dans le même but. Elle avait beau faire la fière, elle se préoccupait en réalité beaucoup plus des autres que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser entendre. La brune reconnut intérieurement qu'elle avait un côté admirable et profondément humain pour un soldat de la garde civile. Encore une fois, elle découvrait que la jeune femme avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre et elle sentit un élan de curiosité l'envahir.

- Bonne idée, Sunshine !

- … M'appelle pas comme ça !

- T'as dit que tu t'en moquais tout à l'heure !

- Appelle-moi _Light_… C'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis…

Fang pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée. Voilà que Lightning lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Etait-ce un premier pas vers la confiance dont elle parlait précédemment ?

- Okay ça marche… Light !

L'intéressée esquissa un petit sourire en lui disant « Suis-moi ! »

[…]

Elles courraient à travers les rues, semant les soldats et se dissimulant dans l'ombre dès qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Après la journée qu'elles avaient passée, leurs forces s'étaient considérablement amenuisées et Lightning sentait que son épée lui pesait dans sa main et tirait les muscles de son bras. Elle jeta un regard à Fang qui semblait subir les mêmes effets de la fatigue.

- Tu veux faire une pause ?

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, le souffle légèrement court après la course qu'elles venaient de faire.

- Non… on a pas le temps ! On en fera une quand on sera arrivées.

Lightning approuva d'un hochement de tête significatif. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Elle reprit donc la tête de leur duo pour se diriger dans la ville. Elles conservaient une cadence rapide malgré la douleur qui déchirait peu à peu le moindre de leurs muscles, mais ne se plaignaient pas. Lightning voulait retrouver Hope le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait confiance en Snow, mais son sixième sens lui disait que rester dans cette ville ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Et son sentiment se révéla exact. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Hope faire face seul et courageusement à un immense androïde en plein milieu d'une place publique. Snow était étendu au sol, inconscient à quelques mètres de là, et le jeune garçon tentait de le protéger. Elle échangea un regard avec Fang qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle la suivait quelque soit son plan, et s'élança la première. Le monstre électronique abattait son arme sur Hope qui levait son bras pour se protéger sachant d'ores et déjà que le combat s'achèverait sur sa mort héroïque et inutile, lorsque qu'une épée s'interposa, bloquant le coup dans un crissement de lames. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lightning au-dessus de lui, serrant les dents et accusant le choc.

- Mets-toi… der…derrière moi, Hope.

- Pas mal, petit ! Commenta Fang avant de dégainer son arme et de lancer à Lightning : Tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée !

Hope essaya de balbutier une réponse avant de filer pour se mettre dans son dos pendant que Fang attaquait sur la gauche pour soulager le soldat.

- Merci… merci Light !

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder et en dégageant son arme. Aide-nous !

Cette phrase qui reconnaissait son potentiel le fit se sentir intimidé, et pourtant fier_. _Il se mit en position de combat pour soutenir les deux combattantes qui faisaient peu à peu reculer la créature qui avait failli lui voler la vie quelques instants plus tôt. Il se concentra une dizaine de secondes, cherchant son pouvoir enfoui au fond de lui. Et fit déferler sa magie sous la forme d'une vague aquatique dirigée. C'était tellement plus facile d'utiliser ses capacités quand il n'avait pas à gérer le corps à corps.

- Light ! Flan droit ! Hurla Fang.

- Compris !

Lightning bondit, contra du plat de sa lame la scie qui manqua de la décapiter avant de retomber sur ses jambes, et d'enfoncer la pointe de son épée dans la partie du flan droit de la machine qui se révéla être son point faible, comme le lui avait indiqué la brune. L'engin se désactiva avant qu'un compte à rebours ne se déclenche. Fang croisa les yeux de Lightning et dans un même mouvement elles se jetèrent à terre alors que l'androïde explosait dans un millier de débris.

- On l'a échappé belle, commenta Fang en riant.

- Encore une fois, lui répondit Lightning.

Elle se releva et sans même s'épousseter se dirigea en courant vers Hope, qu'elle enlaça. Il lui rendit son étreinte en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Je suis soulagée, tu n'as rien !

- Grâce à toi, Light… et à Snow ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! ... Tu… tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?

Fang était déjà auprès de lui et l'aidait à se relever en le faisant s'appuyer sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est trop borné pour mourir, dit-elle avant d'aller aider la brune à soulever la masse de muscles qu'était le blond.

Hope la suivit et lui tendit son poignard.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ta sœur qui te l'avait offert. Merci… Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Elle esquissa un sourire en le reprenant et en le rangeant.

- Tout ira bien… Je te protègerai.

- Lightning… (Il rougit en évitant son regard)… Je… moi aussi. Enfin, je vais essayer. J'essaierai de te protéger.

Lightning tendit sa main et lui mit une pichenette sur le front alors qu'il riait doucement. Fang, qui souffrait, brisa ce moment de retrouvailles en se plaignant que Snow était vraiment lourd. Ce à quoi la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle était une petite nature avant d'avouer qu'elle avait raison.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! On n'est plus très loin de chez moi…

[...]

Fang se baladait calmement depuis quelques minutes dans la demeure des Estheim, observant avec attention les objets se trouvant à sa portée. Hope se trouvait dans la cuisine avec son père tandis que Lightning veillait sur Snow dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le bois de la commode en passant à son niveau et tomba sur une photo. Elle ramassa le cadre et pu discerner l'homme qu'elle avait croisé auparavant, accompagné de Hope et d'une femme souriante.

« La famille du petit… » murmura-t-elle en reposant le cadre là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Légèrement touchée, elle repensa à sa seule famille, Vanille qui courait quelque part, peut-être actuellement exposée au danger. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale mais elle essaya de chasser cette idée. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être défaitiste, pas alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait la retrouver. Vanille était débrouillarde et intelligente, elle savait se sortir des pires situations, elle n'était pas une Pulsian pour rien.

Fang ne poussa pas plus loin sa curiosité et alluma la l'écran plasma encastré dans le mur sur une chaîne d'informations. Ils ne parlaient que des L'Cie en fuite et combien ils étaient dangereux pour la population. Des images d'eux tournaient en boucle : elle revit son arrivée en moto avec Snow quelques heures plus tôt ainsi qu'une vidéo de Lightning et Hope qui se battaient seuls contre toute l'armée d'élite du gouvernement, la PSICOM. Ces hommes étaient formés exclusivement dans le but de rechercher et d'éliminer les L'Cie. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil regardant et analysant les mensonges et les rumeurs courant à leur sujet. Le sergent du groupe choisit cet instant précis pour descendre.

- Comment va Snow ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Mieux. Il s'est réveillé.

- Bien, bien ! Il est solide, je suis certaine qu'il sera rapidement sur pieds.

- Oui.

Fang, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de parler, changea de sujet.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Sunshine.

- Toi aussi.

- Le père de Hope nous a prêté une chambre, celle de son fils. Vas-y la première !

- On devrait y aller toutes les deux tant qu'on a un moment de répit, à moins que tu préfères dormir avec Snow…

Lightning laissa lui échapper un petit rire qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Non, merci. Je te suis.

Elles grimpèrent toutes les deux l'escalier après avoir éteint la télévision et entrèrent dans la chambre du gamin. Lightning s'arrêta une seconde voyant qu'il n'y avait là qu'un lit simple. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout Hope était encore jeune.

- On va devoir se serrer, siffla Fang, ironiquement.

- Non c'est bon, je te le laisse je vais rester sur le fauteuil.

- Hors de question. Tu as largement dépassé tes limites aujourd'hui, tu vas te reposer et t'allonger !

- Je suis un soldat, je suis entraînée à survivre dans les pires conditions, je me moque de dormir assise.

Tout en disant cela elle avait défait ses sacoches en cuir et déposé son arme sur le bureau de Hope pendant que Fang, qui avait décroché sa lance, la rangeait dans un coin de la pièce, la laissant tout de même à portée de main en cas de besoin.

- Allonge toi je t'ai dit !

- Non c'est bon !

Fang ne se laissa pas démonter par son refus et décida de laisser à son côté malicieux l'occasion de s'amuser un peu. Elle tira donc le soldat droit comme un « I » par le bras pour le faire tomber sur le matelas. Lightning, qui rangeait ses affaires, ne s'y attendait pas, et laissa lui échapper un petit cri surpris alors qu'elle essayait de se rattraper à quelque chose par réflexe. Cette chose ne fut rien d'autre que l'épaule de la brune. Mauvaise prise… Elle l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses tomba sur le dos alors que la Pulsian lui tombait dessus. Cette dernière riait, laissant libre à tout le stress qu'elle avait refoulé.

- Pousse-toi, Fang !

- Demande le moi gentiment, Sunshine !

Lightning, coincée, tourna la tête pour essayer de repousser son adversaire grossière erreur. Cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Fang. Leurs visages n'étant plus séparés que par quelques centimètres qu'elle aurait pu compter en millimètres. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Elle songea que ce n'était pas le moment, mais ses pensées refusaient de s'aligner correctement dans son cerveau et elle sentait son rythme cardiaque qui cognait dans tous les recoins de son corps, surtout là où il n'aurait pas dû. Le pire était que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, prenant plaisir aux nombreux contacts avec le corps de la brune.

- Alors ?... J'attends !

- Casse-toi !

Lightning reprit ses esprits et la repoussa de la main qu'elle avait réussi à dégager. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette proximité. Fang résista et dit :

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

- Quoi ? Fit Lightning en écarquillant les yeux.

La brune esquissa un petit sourire charmeur qui eu pour conséquence l'arrêt momentané du cœur du soldat. Voyant la paralysie de son adversaire, elle se pencha, comblant les centimètres qui les séparaient. Ce petit baiser qui aurait dû rester léger, s'enhardit, brisant l'inutile défense de Lightning. Cette dernière d'ailleurs tellement surprise ne se battait plus pour la repousser. Fang profita alors de l'occasion de jouer avec sa victime et se décida à approfondir leur baiser. Les yeux fermés, elle ne se basait que sur ses ressentis et ses perceptions. La situation était exaltante. Elle sentait la jeune femme lui céder et c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Leur duel tourna à un désir charnel de domination : leurs langues se battant pour une prise de contrôle. Elle jouait peut-être avec elle, profitant de la nouvelle confiance qu'elle avait placée dans la Pulsian, mais c'était nécessaire pour parvenir au but qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle était prête à tout pour cela, même à jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir des informations sur Vanille.

Leur baiser se changea en quelque chose de vital où elles ne respiraient que par le biais de l'autre. Fang n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie et n'était pas fière d'elle-même, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle appréciait étrangement le contact ainsi que le frisson qu'elle provoqua chez Lightning. Ce réconfort après tous les combats qu'ils avaient livrés était le bienvenue. Servant au sein de l'armée rebelle du Sanctum, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de rigoler tous les jours et de profiter de la vie de cette manière. Et il devait en être de même pour Lightning, qui actuellement ne disait rien. Elle mit fin à leur échange qui s'était prolongé, découvrant deux tâches rosâtres sur les joues de la jeune femme en-dessous d'elle. Cette dernière lui mit un coup de coude douloureux et bien placé qui la fit tomber sur le parquet.

- Bordel Fang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? A quoi tu joues ?

La brune assise sur les fesses se redressa avec grâce et prit le temps de répondre :

- Je ne faisais que répondre à ton désir !

- Que... qu-quel désir… ?

Fang esquissa à nouveau son sourire mystérieux avant de récupérer son arme et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je te laisse la chambre ! Je vais prendre le canapé dans le salon !

Lightning resta sans voix, ne sachant quoi répondre et étant soufflée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne put que regarder la porte se fermer dans le dos de la jeune femme à la peau mate. De sa position assise, elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle connaissait la Pulsian depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et elle se permettait de jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs ? Qui était-elle pour oser l'avoir par surprise comme cela ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à s'en sortir et à survivre à leur Tâche ?... Peut-être. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien pourquoi elle, elle ne l'avait pas repoussée dès le début et pourquoi elle avait pris plaisir à leur échange…

Lightning poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il y avait d'autres choses bien plus préoccupantes et dangereuses actuellement, mais ce baiser qui n'avait peut-être aucune signification la tracassait quand même. Elle décida après un effort de volonté de l'oublier et de le mettre sur le compte de l'ambigüité de la situation et sûrement de leur peur de ne pas voir le jour se lever. Elle s'allongea correctement pour essayer de récupérer quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fatiguée et contrariée.

- Oui ?

La porte bascula, révélant Hope et ses cheveux hérissés. Il lui sourit timidement.

- Désolé de te déranger, mais mon père aimerait vous parler…

- Très bien.

Elle se leva, récupéra machinalement ses armes et accessoires avant de suivre Hope dans les escaliers. Ils allaient devoir affronter le père du gamin et lui expliquer toute la situation, lui exposer toute la vérité. Notamment comment son fils unique avait été changé en L'Cie, ennemi de Cocoon. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Parlementer n'était pas la chose qu'elle préférait. Si elle devait choisir, elle préférait largement l'action et l'adrénaline des combats. Elle se prépara donc mentalement. Elle entra dans la pièce où Fang et Snow se trouvaient déjà. Ce dernier, à cause de ses blessures, avait prit place sur un fauteuil face au canapé et à l'homme à qui il lui faudrait parler à cœur ouvert. Lightning pu voir au geste compulsif de sa main à quel point il était stressé et se sentait coupable, mais aussi les limites de sa détermination. Il accepterait son châtiment sans condition.

L'homme nommé Bartholomew, poussa un profond soupir, comme pour les inviter à s'exprimer. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec son fils quelques minutes plus tôt et savait déjà un bon nombre de choses. Snow se mit à genoux pour le supplier de lui pardonner la mort de sa femme, qu'il n'avait pu protéger.

- Tout est de ma faute, fit-il. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver…

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années porta sa main à son visage dans un geste à la fois empli de douleur et de fierté. Il ne savait comment réagir, s'il devait ou non reporter sa colère sur le blond qui fixait ostensiblement le sol, attendant un jugement de la part de la seule personne qui pouvait lui en donner un.

- Si Snow n'avait pas été là, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, intervint Hope.

Ces mots firent s'arrêter son père en plein dans son geste. Il releva la tête.

- Snow. (Il marqua une pause) Est-ce que Nora… T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?...

Il releva promptement la tête, croisant de son regard bleu azur celui marron de l'homme assis face à lui.

- Hope !... Elle m'a dit… de le ramener chez lui, ici.

- Je vois… Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait.

Malgré le chagrin qui l'accablait, il comprit la situation. Il aimait son fils de manière incommensurable et était près à tout pour lui, même à protéger des L'Cie. L'atmosphère se détendit à ces mots et Lightning et Fang poussèrent toutes les deux un petit soupir discret de soulagement.

- A vous voir comme cela, on ne dirait pas que vous êtes de dangereux fugitifs. Mais le monde entier a peur de vous, les L'Cie. Non… Pas seulement de vous des personnes que vous avez côtoyées, touchées, voire seulement croisé le chemin….

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sentit qu'à présent ils pourraient parler avec lui normalement. Il les accueillait à bras ouverts par amour pour le jeune garçon assis à ses côtés. Elle avait même fini par s'asseoir, pensant pouvoir baisser sa garde, quand soudainement toutes les lumières de la pièce, voire sûrement de la maison, s'éteignirent. Ils bondirent tous sur leurs jambes, Lightning déployant immédiatement ses sens. Leurs respirations se firent sifflantes. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, des sécurités d'armes qui sautaient un peu partout pour laisser libre cours à une future fusillade.

D'un coup la jeune femme aux cheveux roses cria :

« Au-dessus ! »

La baie vitrée explosa et des cordes glissèrent dans la pièce tandis que des soldats de la PSICOM se laissaient descendre. Snow cria à Hope de se mettre à l'abri. Mais celui-ci lui répondit calmement qu'il n'était pas remis de ses blessures et que pour une fois ce serait lui qui le protégerait, qu'il devait emmener son père avec lui et se mettre dans une pièce plus loin. Snow, surpris, lui sourit en acquiesçant. Ce gamin avait mûri bien vite. Mais à peine Snow parti, un soldat ennemi braqua son arme sur la tempe de Hope qui n'eut pas le temps de dégainer. Dans ces moments là, on dit souvent que toute votre vie défile devant vos yeux, que vous savez que c'est la fin. C'est faux. Entièrement faux. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose que « je suis mort. » juste avant que l'homme sous ses yeux tombe en arrière, découvrant Lightning qui vu sa position venait de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé.

- Mets-toi en garde, il y en a d'autres !

- O-oui Light !

Sans plus le regarder, elle dégagea son _pistolame_ qui se changea en épée et attaqua la première. Fang de son côté enchaînait des attaques dévastatrices, faisant tournoyer d'un côté puis de l'autre sa lance à double tranchant. Elle était sans pitié. Lightning calqua son rythme sur le sien : quand la Pulsian créait une ouverture, elle intervenait pour lui éviter toute blessure. Fang s'en rendit compte et lui accorda un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Elles étaient devenues compagnons d'armes et se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin d'échanger un mot. Elles évoluaient ensemble sur le champ de bataille, avançant de manière cadencée et se protégeant mutuellement. Mais la partie se compliqua quand elles furent entraînées dehors et que le combat s'intensifia lorsque qu'un vaisseau de la garde d'élite entra en scène. Snow malgré ses blessures arriva en renfort pour prêter main forte.

- Snow ! Tu restes en arrière, cria Lightning.

- Mais !

- Ne discute pas !

Fang aurait bien placé une plaisanterie à cet instant précis si elle n'avait pas eu à se protéger pour éviter d'être tuée. Le combat était rude du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser que la magie pour atteindre l'engin volant. Leurs armes de mêlée étaient inefficaces et la brune loin d'exceller dans cet art servait de bouclier à Lightning et Hope qui s'en sortaient mieux qu'elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs Lightning qui lui porta le coup de grâce et le détruisit au moment où un autre vaisseau arrivait dans le ciel. Hope poussa un petit couinement.

- Pas encore ! On ne s'en sortira jamais !

La brune plissa les yeux.

- Ne tirez pas ! C'est la Cavalerie !

[…]

La Cavalerie, groupe d'élite de soldats s'étant rebellé contre le gouvernement et vivant caché à bord d'un vaisseau gigantesque en perpétuel mouvement, les avait sauvés. Fang, intrépide et sauvage à l'époque, avait rejoint leurs rangs par obligation au départ du moins. Elle avait été séquestrée jusqu'à se rendre compte que leur action allait également dans son sens. Elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre et ainsi obtenu une position spéciale du fait de son statut de L'Cie : son grade équivalait dorénavant à celui du commandant. Elle s'y était fait et les soldats qui débarquèrent pour les aider lui rendirent tous un salut militaire, heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Lightning, trop épuisée pour prendre la moindre décision se laissa guider, laissant le soin à la Pulsian de prendre les choses en main. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait était un endroit où se reposer. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et avait livré tellement de combats qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. De plus, sa magie utilisée à de trop nombreuses reprises au cours de leur dernier affrontement l'avait vidée de ses forces. Elle se laissa mener jusqu'à une cabine à bord par deux hommes armés où elle se doucha avant de se coucher sans plus poser de questions. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Fang finalement. Le sommeil la gagna sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son esprit ne luttant plus pour sa survie. Elle dormit plusieurs heures, sans se réveiller, sans même rêver. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son corps se détendait et aucun tour de garde ne l'attendait. A son réveil, elle cligna des yeux faiblement, sa vision trouble et son cerveau encore lourd de sommeil ne lui permettant pas d'analyser la moindre information extérieure. Elle referma ses paupières, songeant que deux minutes de sommeil en plus ne lui feraient pas de mal. Mais c'était sans compter sur la personne qui était entrée dans la pièce pendant son moment d'absence.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, Sunshine ? Fit une voix emplie de malice.

Ce surnom ainsi que la situation actuelle l'électrisèrent, la réveillant d'un coup. Elle se redressa machinalement, ouvrant les yeux en grand et découvrit Fang assise sur le bord de son lit en train de vérifier une sangle de sa ceinture. Son réveil brutal, et sa réaction un peu trop énergique, lui firent tourner la tête et danser des points violets devant ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, attendant que son esprit veuille bien remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête avant de finalement demander :

- Fang….. Que fais-tu ici ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête dans sa direction et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui bleu azur de Lightning. Cette dernière, à peine réveillée, se sentit transportée. La silhouette de la brune se découpait sur le hublot de sa cabine, se laissant innocemment auréoler des rayons du soleil levant. Elle lui sourit amicalement. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle si ce n'était qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre pour sauver Cocoon. Et au final, c'était aussi bien ainsi.

- Hum…

Elle semblait hésitante. Lightning ne dit rien, ne voulant pas rompre leur contact visuel. Fang rapprocha un peu plus sa tête de la sienne.

- Me fais-tu confiance ?

« Oui » fut la réponse qui germa dans le cerveau de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, mais « hun » fut celle qu'elle donna de vive voix. Fang fronça un sourcil, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre cette réponse inexpressive pour une affirmation ou un refus. Elle décida donc de pousser plus loin le jeu qu'elle venait de mettre en place et avança sa main gauche pour la placer à côté de la taille de Lightning, les obligeant à se rapprocher un peu plus l'une de l'autre. Cette nouvelle proximité fit battre le cœur du sergent un peu plus vite. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas encore endormie et si elle n'imaginait pas cette situation presque irréelle. Cependant, un souffle chaud vint chatouiller sa joue tandis qu'une douce paire de lèvres venait effleurer le bas de sa mâchoire pour descendre lentement et sensuellement le long de son cou. Là, elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- F-Fang…

- Oui, Sunshine ? dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme qui résonnait d'une manière sexy et attrayante dans le cerveau de l'intéressée.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Pour toute réponse, la belle brune porta sa main droite au niveau du visage de son vis-à-vis pour lui dégager une mèche qui lui retombait sur les yeux et laisser ses doigts effleurer sa joue.

- Je voulais savoir si tu me faisais confiance.

Lightning sentit la chaleur l'envahir à son contact.

- Oui.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Pulsian, qui cessa de jouer avec son cou pour venir sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser partagé, car pour le coup Lightning le lui rendit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la mort les attendant sûrement au bout du chemin, elle préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences et profiter seulement de l'occasion qui se présentait à elle. Elle laissa sa main glisser dans la nuque de la brune pour l'attirer à elle. Cette dernière se laissa faire les yeux fermés, se réjouissant de chaque contact qui devenait une nouvelle source d'ivresse et de découverte. Au fond, même si elle faisait cela dans le but de lui soutirer des informations, un doute naissait lentement au fond de son cœur, prenant racine dans les recoins sombres de son âme. Faisait-elle seulement cela pour Vanille ou aussi un peu pour elle-même ?

Fang, sollicitée et entraînée en avant par sa partenaire la suivit quand elle se rallongea sur le dos sur son matelas, ne voulant plus quitter ses lèvres, comme si elle craignait que soudainement l'oxygène ambiant ne puisse plus la satisfaire et la maintenir en vie comme le faisait Lightning. Elle se retrouva penchée au-dessus d'elle, son bras gauche passé de l'autre côté de son corps pour seul appui. Dans un dernier baiser qui effleura la commissure de sa bouche si finement dessinée, elle se redressa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Fang se sentit captivée par l'océan qui la submergeait. Lightning avait une profondeur dans ses yeux bien plus dangereuse que toute la magie qu'elle maîtrisait. La brune se donna une gifle mentale, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Lightning, toujours allongée sur le dos profitait de la vision de Fang penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Oui, mais le réveil est encore plus agréable.

Fang, touchée, esquissa un petit sourire en coin sincère.

- En vérité tu sais te montrer loquace quand tu le veux vraiment !

- Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.

- Mais à ce que je vois, tu es bavarde sur l'oreiller, fit Fang malicieusement.

Cette remarque eut pour effet d'embarrasser le soldat qui détourna la tête. Et cette réaction un peu immature fit rire la jeune femme à la peau mate.

- Hé ! Boude pas !

- Je boudes pas…

- On dirait pourtant !

- Non.

Cette remarque arracha un nouveau sourire à la brune qui ne répondit pas. Le silence entre elles à cet instant était parfait, empli de douceur et empreint d'une réalité qui ne les concernait que toutes les deux. Fang aurait voulu continuer ce petit duel un peu plus longtemps, profiter encore un peu de ce répit dans la lutte qu'ils menaient contre le Sanctum, mais le temps lui était compté. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le drap en soie avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Elle allait tenter une manœuvre bien difficile, douloureuse aussi, mais qui représentait la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans cette chambre le matin même. Enfin… au début du moins.

- Light ?

- Hum. Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

- Ma promesse ?...

Fang marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Celle de… (Elle détourna la tête, se sentant coupable)… de me dire où se trouvait Vanille ?

Lightning ramena son regard sur le brune au-dessus d'elle, comprenant peu à peu qu'elle s'était laissée bernée et séduire dans un but bien précis.

- C'est donc ça que tu entendais par « confiance » ? Fit-elle d'une voix glacée.

- Non ! Non… enfin oui…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se redressa et la repoussa.

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Sors !

- Non Lightning ! Ecoutes-moi !... Je…

- SORS JE T'AI DIT !

- C'était mon but au début mais plus maintenant !

- Je… Je t'ai dit de…

- Crois-moi ! Je te le jure !

Fang l'enlaça, refusant de la lâcher.

- J'avais au départ dans l'idée de te séduire pour te faire avouer tout ce que tu savais sur Vanille… mais tu m'as montré ce qu'était la confiance par les armes… On ne se connait pas et je me rends compte qu'au fond, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne te pose pas de questions sur ton passé et tu ne m'en poses pas non plus… La seule chose que je voulais savoir c'était comment allait Vanille.

Ses paroles moururent au fond de sa gorge. Lightning sentait la colère qui venait de prendre possession d'elle se transformer en une froide empathie. Elle la repoussa calmement sans aucune brutalité mais assez fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle venait de briser leur relation naissante.

- Vanille est partie de son côté avec Sazh, c'est un pilote de vaisseaux qui se débrouille plutôt bien en combat. J'ai eu le temps de tester ses capacités durant notre évasion… Ils ont choisi de fuir l'affrontement pour sauver leur vie dès que nous avons quitté les Pics Infâmes. Nous nous y étions crashés suite à un incident à bord de notre vaisseau. Elle et Sazh comptaient atteindre Nautilus pour s'éloigner le plus possible des premières lignes et échapper au massacre. A l'heure qu'il est je n'en sais pas plus… Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle allait bien. Maintenant sors.

Sur ces mots, elle écarta la Pulsian et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain à double tour. Là, enfin seule, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte avant de mettre un coup de poing monstrueux dans le mur à sa droite. Ce geste n'arrangea rien la situation mais eut pour effet de la calmer, ne serait-ce que par la douleur qui envahissait son poing, dévorant ses muscles tendus. Elle se sentait minable. Minable de s'être ainsi laissée duper par la brune, minable d'avoir pensé pouvoir lui faire confiance parce qu'elles étaient dans le même bateau.

Fang de l'autre côté de la porte se sentit envahie par un sentiment douloureux de perte et d'amertume. Qu'avait-elle fait ?... Dans sa précipitation et son envie de revoir Vanille, elle venait de perdre Lightning. De perdre la confiance qui les avait rassemblées. Elle avait obtenu les informations qu'elle désirait tant, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle s'approcha en silence de la porte par laquelle le sergent avait disparu quand le bruit sourd d'un grand coup parvint à ses oreilles. Elle grimaça, n'ayant pas besoin d'avoir vu la scène pour imaginer ce que venait de faire la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Sa colère était impressionnante et il y avait de quoi. Elle sentait malgré la distance qui les séparait qu'elle faisait un véritable effort de volonté pour la retourner sur autre chose que sur elle. Fang posa sa main sur la porte avant de souffler dans un murmure : « Pardonne-moi, Lightning. » et sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien de plus, elle se détourna et quitta la petite chambre, le cœur lourd. Elle aurait préféré que Lightning lui crie dessus, la secoue, lui fasse des reproches, car là, elle aurait pu tenter de se défendre et de se justifier. Mais non. Elle avait conservé une froide colère, plus terrifiante encore que si elle l'avait affrontée.

Cette situation dura deux jours. Deux longues journées durant lesquelles Lightning évitait au maximum Fang et prétextait toujours un entraînement ou une patrouille de sécurité pour s'éloigner d'elle. En général, Hope lui servait d'intermédiaire pour lui transmettre des messages importants qu'elle était obligée de lui fournir. Elle passait de longues heures en sa compagnie, profitant de la sécurité que leur offrait la Cavalerie pour mener son entraînement à bien et le rendre plus fort, autant physiquement que moralement. Ils restaient tous les deux dans un petit hangar à vaisseaux, utilisant tout l'espace à leur disposition pour lui faire notamment travailler sa maîtrise de la magie. Quand il fut assez rapide pour lever des boucliers et accroître les capacités de la jeune femme en plein combat, elle lui laissa faire une pause. Elle tenait absolument à augmenter sa célérité pour que sa magie protectrice puisse venir soutenir celle de ses coéquipiers durant un affrontement. Comme il était toujours en arrière en tant qu'allié, il était le mieux placé pour lever des sorts protecteurs sur ceux se battant au corps à corps pour le protéger.

- C'était bien, dit Lightning en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Le jeune garçon s'en saisit avec avidité. Vu ce que lui avait fait subir son mentor, il n'espérait même plus pouvoir se reposer. Cette marque de gentillesse le ravit, un compliment était tellement rare venant de sa part.

- Merci… répondit-il après avoir dégluti.

Sa mine gênée et rougie par l'effort la fit sourire.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! File prendre une douche !

- Oh !... Merci Light !

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête en clignant des yeux, signe qu'elle était fière de lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en riant avant de déguerpir, heureux d'avoir sa soirée. Elle le regarda utiliser les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour partir en trottinant. Encore une fois, elle s'en voulait de devoir le faire grandir aussi vite. Elle-même n'avait pas eu droit à une enfance heureuse, la mort de ses parents pour ses quinze ans l'avait obligée à endosser des responsabilités qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir aussi jeune.

Elle poussa un long soupir en repliant son épée et en la rangeant d'un geste tellement rodé du poignet qu'elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à quitter le hangar quand un roulement métallique lui fit relever la tête. Le rideau de fer permettant l'accès à la pièce glissait pour laisser place à la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir. Fang.

Lightning détourna le regard et comptait bien passer à côté d'elle en l'ignorant quand la voix de la brune l'interpella.

- Lightning !...

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- On a retrouvé Sazh et Vanille…

- Quoi ? Fit-elle malgré elle, se stoppant dans sa marche et reportant son attention sur la Pulsian par un pur réflexe.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau pour la première fois depuis que Lightning s'était mise en colère. Instant hors du temps, hors de la réalité. Fang put lire dans ses yeux la colère toujours présente ainsi que du mépris et… un peu de regret ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et n'était de toute façon pas en état d'analyser le sergent. Cette dernière tentait elle aussi de déchiffrer le beau regard de jade plongé dans le sien. Elle n'y découvrait qu'une peur grandissante et l'excitation de toucher son but.

- Le Commandant Cid Raines nous attend sur le pont de décollage ! J'ai déjà prévenu Snow et Hope que je viens de croiser à l'instant.

- Bien…

Ce fut le premier mot qu'elle lui adressa personnellement depuis deux jours. Une manière détournée de lui montrer que malgré ce qui s'était passé, elle était assez adulte pour mettre son énervement de côté et accepter de lui prêter main forte pour aller récupérer leurs deux compagnons. Cependant, son manque cruel de loquacité venait mettre en avant l'idée qu'elle ne la pardonnait pas et que si elle voulait bien la suivre aujourd'hui c'était seulement par devoir et amitié militaire. La vie privée ne rentrait pas en compte et Lightning ne voulait plus qu'elle y entre.

- Je te suis.

Fang acquiesça. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais sentit que le moment était mal choisi. Avant de pouvoir lui adresser la parole normalement, elle savait qu'elle devrait à nouveau faire ses preuves sur le champ de bataille. Alors là seulement, elles pourraient s'expliquer entre quatre yeux.

Elles coururent et grimpèrent les différents ponts du vaisseau de guerre pour finalement atteindre la piste de décollage en hangar couvert. Des troupes se déplaçaient d'une démarche militaire et surveillaient les entrées et sorties des engins volants. Snow discutait avec un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs drapé d'une cape blanche surmontée de deux épaulettes aux néons bleus : le commandant Cid Raines. Impressionnant par sa carrure fine mais musclée, ce qui ressortait chez lui était cependant ses yeux de jais étirés en amande qui pouvaient vous glacer d'effroi. Il était jeune, très jeune pour sa position, mais il suffisait de lui faire face pour comprendre pourquoi il était aux commandes de la Cavalerie.

Lightning et Fang arrivèrent à leur hauteur au moment où Hope allumait les écrans géants comme lui avait demandé Raines.

- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure pour le spectacle ! Des images tournent sur toutes les chaînes.

Il n'exprima pas plus sa pensée, laissant les téléviseurs le faire à sa place. Lightning leva son regard azur. La retransmission qui se jouait sous ses yeux lui donna un léger frisson qu'elle refoula. Elle vit Vanille, menottée et privée de ses pouvoirs par une tenue spéciale, encadrée par une cinquantaine d'hommes armés qui la faisaient avancer à bord du navire amiral du Sanctum : Le _Palamecia_, fierté de la garde d'élite. Sazh était transporté dans un cercueil en verre, dirigé par seulement trois hommes en uniformes, pourtant on l'annonçait vivant. Ils disaient haut et fort que son Eminence Dysley, dirigeant suprême de Cocoon monterait en personne dans ce vaisseau pour exécuter publiquement les deux L'Cie arrêtés à Nautilus. Une voix féminine annonça de manière sûre que ces derniers recevraient leur sentence dès l'arrivée à la capitale.

Snow fut le premier à bondir, hors de lui.

- Quelle est cette mise en scène ? Que cherchent-ils ?

Raines lui répondit calmement et sa voix grave et assurée sonna comme une vérité absolue.

- Pour que le Primarque, son Eminence Galenth Dysley puisse juger les infâmes L'Cie. Leur exécution sera le clou du spectacle et une nouvelle renommée pour lui. La preuve qu'il protège le peuple. Ces derniers acclameront leurs décès tandis qu'il assoira son pouvoir.

- Un plan bien rodé, commenta Lightning, les bras croisés.

- Certes, lui répondit Raines en la fixant, mais il nous offre également une opportunité.

La voix de la femme résonna encore dans les haut-parleurs. Elle vantait le courage du Primarque et son dévouement envers les citoyens qu'il protégeait.

- C'est un leurre, siffla Fang. Ils veulent nous attirer !

- Un leurre ? Reprit Snow.

- Exactement. Un « leurre », enchaîna Ligthning. Ils nous disent « Voilà vos amis, venez les chercher ! »

- Huuum… s'ils nous poussent à aller les sauver, je suis partant ! Fit Snow dans un sourire victorieux.

Cette réponse arracha un petit sourire en coin à Fang et un soupir de la part de Hope. Ils se jetaient droit dans la gueule du loup, et y allaient de bon cœur en plus. Ils formaient vraiment une équipe de fous.

- Tu es un idiot Snow…

- Quoi ?

- Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, termina Lightning.

Son regard croisa celui de Fang qui en silence mima un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Elle avança et en passant à sa hauteur lui dit à l'oreille :

« Je fais ça pour Vanille et Sazh. »

« Je sais. »

S'étant bien faite comprendre, elle fit signe au général de brigade qu'ils étaient prêt à embarquer. Ce dernier mit à leur disposition un vaisseau appartenant à l'ennemi qu'ils avaient capturé pour qu'ils puissent passer les vérifications et les défenses du _Palamecia_ afin de se poser sans déclencher toutes les alarmes. Le sergent qu'elle était apprécia son geste et le remercia avec le respect dû à un supérieur. Une fois qu'ils seraient tous les six réunis, ils pourraient en même temps s'occuper du Primarque car c'était là leur but, attaquer le _Palamecia_, faire éclater la vérité et rendre Cocoon au peuple. Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir un tyran au pouvoir.

Ils grimpèrent à bord de l'engin, qui décolla immédiatement. Ils en avaient pour quelques heures de trajet avant de rattraper le vaisseau amiral. Lightning en profita pour aller voir Hope qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil au fond de la cabine de pilotage.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il releva la tête.

- Ca va.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir un entraînement aussi intensif aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas qu'on aurait à agir aussi rapidement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Light ! Au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissant ! Tu ne cesses de t'occuper de moi.

- C'est normal, Hope, fit-elle dans un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. As-tu peur ?

- A dire vrai… je suis effrayé, oui. Mais j'ai confiance et je me battrai ! Parce que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés, l'autre aussi, et puis Fang.

Fang fut touchée à l'entente de son nom mais ne montra rien, tandis que Snow réagit comme à son habitude.

- _L'autre_ a un nom tu sais !

Hope rit tandis que Lightning poussait un soupir amusé. Ils étaient tous unis pour mener cette bataille et c'était la chose la plus importante quand on savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver face à tout un bataillon. Ils ne pourraient que compter les uns sur les autres pour avancer.

- Repose-toi ! Lui dit-elle avec douceur. Tu as un peu de temps avant qu'on arrive.

- Entendu Light !

Dans un dernier petit sourire bienveillant elle retourna retrouver Snow et Fang. Enfin… Surtout Snow. Le blond d'ailleurs lui adressa la parole.

- Hey Sis' !

- Je ne suis pas ta demi-sœur.

- Tu t'y feras ! Rit-il.

Elle croisa les bras, signe qu'elle réfléchissait en regardant le ciel par les baies vitrées du cockpit. Les nuages défilaient à une allure folle tandis qu'ils filaient tout droit dans un piège mortel.

- Tu as l'air de t'être attachée à lui, lui souffla Snow doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il mima un coup de menton pour indiquer Hope.

- Oui.

- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble un peu.

- Hum. (Elle marqua un temps en regardant l'extérieur) J'aimerais qu'il s'en sorte mieux que moi.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lightning.

- Si… Et je compte réparer mes erreurs.

Snow esquissa un petit air compatissant devant la droiture et l'air têtu de la jeune femme.

- Serah nous attend tous les deux.

Elle sourit à son tour, toujours sans le regarder.

- Oui.

Il posa la main sur son épaule sans dire un mot de plus. Fang assise sur le siège du co-pilote observait la scène sans un mot. Elle se maudissait intérieurement pour son impatience qui au final ne l'avait menée à rien puisque les nouvelles de Vanille étaient arrivées toutes seules. De mauvaises nouvelles certes, mais au moins à présent elle était fixée sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et ils allaient la sauver. Tous ensemble. Elle n'était plus seule. Ce constat lui donna une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac : un mélange de contentement et de soulagement. Elle avait porté trop longtemps le poids de la solitude.

[…]

« Identification du vaisseau terminée, vous pouvez atterrir sur le pont inférieur, sergent ! »

Le pilote conduisant le groupe de L'Cie sourit en levant son pouce, déclenchant des soupirs appréciateurs de la part de ses passagers.

- Tenez-vous prêt, lança Lightning, je ne pense pas qu'on passera inaperçu longtemps !

Trois têtes acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

- Allons montrer à la PSICOM qu'elle a raison de redouter les L'Cie, fit Fang dans un sourire provocateur. On va s'inviter à leur petite fête privée !

- On ne s'invite pas vraiment, répliqua Snow, ils nous ont implicitement déjà invités sur toutes les chaînes d'informations !

- Pas faux ! Donc, nous sommes des invités modèles qui répondons présent !

- Même s'ils ne s'attendent pas au feu d'artifice qu'on va provoquer.

Le pilote suivit la piste de lumières qui se déclencha sous ses yeux pour trouver le pont que l'on venait de lui indiquer. Manœuvrant son engin avec dextérité, il se posa en douceur. Lightning qui surveillait comment se déroulaient les opérations, grimaça.

- On a déjà un comité d'accueil.

Fang dégagea sa lance avant de lui lancer :

- Couvre-moi alors !

La porte du sas s'ouvrit dans un bruit de roulement mécanique sur une demi-douzaine de gardes en uniformes qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait jusqu'à se retrouver douloureusement face contre terre. L'un d'eux, toujours conscient et en vie –ce qui n'était sûrement plus le cas de tous ses camarades- tenta de se relever. Il attrapa son arme, ou du moins une qui traînait à portée de main pour la pointer sur la jeune femme debout au milieu de ce qui restait de sa division. Il visa, sa main tremblait. Elle lui tournait le dos, une cible facile. Dans un souffle, il appuya sur la cachette. La balle partit, dévorant avidement la distance qui la séparait de sa victime, mais quelque chose dont la vitesse et la précision n'avait rien d'humain dévia sa trajectoire en pleine course. Le soldat à terre cligna des yeux. C'était une épée, et plus exactement la lame d'une épée de la garde civile qui s'était interposée. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que la personne maniant cette arme mortelle l'avait saisi par le col de son uniforme pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Encore une femme.

- La direction des prisons ? Répond !

- Je.. j'ai…

- Répond, soldat !

- Non… je ne peux pas.

- Ne m'oblige pas à user de la manière forte…

Pour bien faire correspondre la réalité à ses propos elle domina sa magie pour créer des éclairs au creux de sa main valide. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Le soldat, terrifié, blêmit et se mit à balbutier.

- Troi-troisième pont… après la salle de repos numéro quatre… mais vous n'y arriverez jamais.

- Ca, ce n'est pas ton problème, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui assener un coup à la tempe qui l'envoya au pays des rêves.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

- On y va ! Ajouta-t-elle en accélérant la cadence.

Fang la rattrapa et se mit à courir à sa hauteur.

- Merci, Light !

- Hum. De rien. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- Oui !

Et ce premier combat annonça la couleur quant à ce qui allait suivre. Tous ensembles, ils se battirent à de nombreuses reprises. Leur troisième affrontement déclencha les sirènes d'alertes tandis que les haut-parleurs placés un peu partout à bord hurlaient à l'intrusion. Arrivés au deuxième pont, ils furent cernés. Lightning, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'issue, fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle invoqua Odin.

- Reculez-vous !

Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle la plaça sur la marque maudite qui faisait d'elle une L'Cie. Son tatouage se mit à briller intensément, les aveuglant presque, et une rose de cristal en jaillit. Si cette manipulation l'avait autrefois effrayée, elle s'y était à présent faite. La rose en main, elle la lança loin au dessus de sa tête avant de la faire éclater d'une unique balle tirée de son révolver en un millier de morceaux. Un portail magique s'ouvrit sur un gouffre sans fond, cerclés de dizaines de signes cabalistiques en mouvements qui agissaient comme une invocation. Durant les premières secondes il ne passa rien, quand soudainement un énorme guerrier à l'armure dorée et argentée armé d'une double épée s'en extirpa. Il bondit aux côtés de Lightning, la dépassant de toute sa hauteur pour venir se battre à ses côtés. Ses attaques dévastatrices faisaient des ravages dans les rangs ennemis. Et il en aurait fait dans les rangs alliés si la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne leur avait pas dit de se reculer. Odin ne reconnaissait personne à part elle. Une fois plongé dans sa furie guerrière il ne se fiait qu'à ses sens, dont celui qui lui disait où se trouvait son invocatrice. On raconte dans les légendes que chaque L'Cie passe un pacte avec un Eidolon qui lui est propre et qui correspond à sa personnalité. Le pacte de Lightning s'écrivait dans le sang.

Elle soupira de soulagement au moment où Odin dégageait enfin la voie et pensa qu'elle pouvait le renvoyer d'où il venait au moment où deux machines cybernétiques ainsi qu'une créature dressée par la PSICOM firent leur apparition. Elle grimaça. La partie n'était pas encore terminée.

- ODIN ! Cria-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et revint vers elle, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il s'éleva dans les airs, semblant ralentir le déroulement du temps juste assez pour se transformer en un magnifique cheval bien plus grand que la moyenne. Ses membres à moitié robotisés, il portait une armure renforcée d'or et de titane. L'animal hennit alors que Lightning bondissait sur son dos en récupérant les deux épées du guerrier divin précédemment apparu.

- On y va !

Le cheval bondit en avant, tête baissée et encolure longue, chargeant les robots qui n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu, pour venir offrir à sa cavalière une ouverture qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleure. Les ennemis, déstabilisés, n'arrivaient pas à suivre ses mouvements et sa double épée lui permettait de frapper avec férocité sur les deux flans de sa monture, la protégeant par la même occasion. Le combat fut expédié en un instant. Le corps à corps avait toujours été son point fort et Odin agissait de son propre chef pour lui épargner les déplacements. Elle n'avait qu'à abattre ses armes pour clore l'affrontement. Fang, Snow et Hope la rejoignirent alors, hébétés.

- T'aurais pu nous en laisser un peu ! Fit la brune. Egoïste !

- J'crois que je n'essayerai plus de t'énerver, Lightning ! Renchérit Snow.

Hope quant à lui ne parut pas étonné, ayant déjà assisté à des combats impliquant Odin, son seul souci fut de s'approcher de Lightning pour la soigner. Il fit appel à la magie pour suturer une plaie ouverte sur sa cuisse à laquelle elle n'avait même pas fait attention en prise à l'adrénaline du combat.

- Merci, Hope.

- Pas de quoi !

Une explosion plus en amont dans le couloir les secoua violemment, jouant avec leur équilibre. La rougeur des flammes leur parvint ainsi que des bruits de cavalcades.

- Je crois que cette voie est compromise, nota Fang.

- Nous allons devoir passer par un pont extérieur, commenta Lightning.

- Vu la vitesse du vaisseau, c'est risqué avec le vent !

- Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix !

Elle prit donc un chemin détourné, peu gardé et moins fréquenté qui les mena sur une passerelle extérieure. Le vent fouetta leurs visages étonnés.

- Il est moins fort que ce que j'imaginais, fit Hope.

Lightning prit une seconde pour analyser la situation et croisa les bras comme un tic lui étant propre.

- Le vaisseau ralentit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?...

- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un coup de bol ! Dit Snow en se frottant la nuque.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une escouade armée faisait son apparition et les mettait en joue.

- A mon avis c'est plutôt la poisse, rectifia Fang.

- Tu marques un point ! Reconnut le blond.

- Non… je soutiens que c'est de la chance, fit Lightning, car ça au moins, c'est un problème que nous pouvons régler !

- Question de point de vue !

Lightning se sentant fixée lui accorda un regard. Sa colère était retombée suite à tous leurs combats qui ne lui avaient pas laissé un répit assez long pour se remémorer leur différent. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Personne n'aime se rendre compte qu'il a été mené par le bout du nez, surtout quand cette illusion a touché vos sentiments et votre fierté.

Fang lui adressa un petit sourire, dissimulant mal son désappointement. On réalise souvent la valeur d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue, c'est malheureux mais c'est la vérité. Et pour la brune c'était une douloureuse réalité. Elle voyait bien que Lightning ne la pardonnait pas et elle aurait fait de même à sa place. Il est difficile de blâmer quelqu'un quand on sait qu'on lui ressemble. A présent qu'elle avait goûté à l'amertume de se sentir froidement rejetée par quelqu'un qui au fond se montrait ferme pour cacher ses appels à l'aide, elle sentait un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elles courraient après le même but, elles auraient dû se tenir côtes à côtes comme au début. Mais elle avait tout gâché. La dévisageant en retour, elle se rendit compte que sa curiosité à son égard était née dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontrée. C'était peut-être difficile à croire ou à imaginer, mais le premier moment où elle s'était battue à ses côtés, elle avait senti ce lien invisible qui les reliait comme une promesse. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait poursuivie dans les rues de Palumpolum. Il y avait Vanille, certes, mais Lightning avait quelque chose d'envoûtant à sa manière. Elle s'en apercevait à présent. Se sentir écartée ne lui donnait que plus envie de se rapprocher. Personne ne lui résistait habituellement et autrefois Vanille aimait à dire « Fang sait ce qu'elle veut. Et quand elle veut quelque chose, peu importe quoi, elle l'obtient toujours… ». Elle aurait été surprise de voir que pour la première fois, cette phrase toute faite était remise en question. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant la tête et en se jetant dans le combat à la suite de Snow. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Oh ça non ! Si Lightning était têtue, elle l'était encore plus et sa fierté qui cachait ses réelles intentions culminait à des sommets encore jamais égalés.

[…]

Hope toujours en arrière garde profita de l'occasion pour tenter de nouvelles expériences au cours des combats qui s'ensuivirent. Ils n'avaient jamais eu autant à lutter, c'était à croire que les troupes à bord de ce vaisseau étaient inépuisables. A chaque fois qu'un soldat tombait, trois venaient le remplacer. La situation devenait intenable. Dans un élan de lucidité, ou de folie, il décida de repousser en partie ses limites quand une troupe importante se dressa contre eux. Lightning avait déjà précédemment invoqué Odin pour leur laisser le temps de souffler, cette fois ci c'était son tour de prendre les devants. Le jeune garçon fit quelque chose d'insensé, il démarra au quart de tour, doublant Snow, Fang et Lightning qui le protégeaient pour se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis.

Son mentor poussa un cri en le voyant lui échapper et courir à une mort certaine. Elle repoussa son adversaire en utilisant son épée à deux mains pour tenter de le rejoindre, mais le chemin lui fut barré à nouveau. Elle ne put que le contempler de dos dans un son étouffé.

- HOPE !

Il ne l'écouta, se focalisant uniquement sur son objectif. Il fit un pas à gauche, puis à droite, se baissa pour esquiver un coup de crosse. Arrivé, à peu près au centre de la garnison, il laissa la magie prendre totalement possession de lui, créant un sort d'une puissance encore inconnue. Aussitôt qu'il abaissa ses barrières mentales, un cercle de feu se forma à ses pieds et l'entoura comme une barrière protectrice tandis que les flammes qui s'élevaient vers le ciel se mettaient à tournoyer autour de lui comme une tornade. Il sentait la puissance s'écouler de ses veines, la foudre s'échapper de ses doigts gantés et les traverser comme s'ils étaient inexistants. Tout lui venait naturellement, il « sentait » son pouvoir et le dominait peu à peu. Mais, alors qu'il arrivait à l'apogée de son sort, il s'écroula dans un grognement de douleur quand une balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Malgré tout, il sut qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout, pour Lightning… pour Fang et pour Snow… Dans un soupçon de volonté, il maintint son brasier jusqu'à être sûr d'être le dernier à tomber. Tout se déroula alors au ralenti. Son mur protecteur s'effaçait, il se sentait attiré par le sol. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, il esquissa un faible sourire. Il tombait le dernier, il n'avait rien à regretter…

A peine eut-il refoulé sa magie que Lightning glissa à ses côtés pour le rattraper.

- Hope ! Je suis là ! Parle-moi !

- Light… j'ai mal…, dit-il avec difficulté entre deux souffles saccadés.

Elle refoula la peur qui lui enserrait l'estomac et fit à son tour appel à la magie enfouie au fond de son corps. Elle lui répondit docilement et le sergent put élever un sort de soin pour extraire la balle et refermer la plaie, drainant par la même occasion un peu de sa santé pour en redonner à Hope. Il inspira brusquement, reprenant le contrôle.

- Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- M..ieux… (Il fit une rapide vérification mentale de son état) M-merci ... Et désolé, murmura-t-il.

Soulagée, elle esquissa un petit sourire en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front.

- Tu as été très courageux.

Il leva des yeux brillant de reconnaissance dans sa direction alors qu'elle lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. Snow arrivé peu après leur leader épousseta le jeune garçon en lui disant qu'un héros devait toujours être présentable quelque soit la situation pour lui arracher un sourire. Fang quant à elle, surveillait les alentours, les protégeant le temps que le gamin se remette.

- Mais tu as été terriblement idiot ! Termina Lightning. Si je.. si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps..

- Mais tu l'as fait… Je t'ai dit que je te protègerai.

Elle inspira profondément le couvrant d'un regard doux et encore effrayé.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Je te le promets.

La voix de Fang les obligea à couper court à ce moment.

- D'autres soldats ! Courrez !

[…]

Le vaisseau sous leurs pieds ralentit jusqu'à se stabiliser. Le vent ne les gênait dorénavant plus, ou très peu, mais quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Lightning avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait été soldat et même si son boulot, différent de celui des unités de la PSICOM, n'avait toujours consisté qu'en la protection du peuple de Bodhum ainsi qu'en des missions commando, ce soudain changement de stratégie lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose d'hostile les attendait. Ils avaient été attirés ici intentionnellement, et par souci pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis, ils étaient venus… mais avaient-ils bien fait de jouer le jeu au final ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle courrait en tête suivie de près par le cadet du groupe et de Fang à sa droite, Snow protégeant leurs arrières. Ils avançaient méthodiquement bien que rapidement et efficacement. Chacun avait trouvé sa place et sa technique. Ils étaient vraiment peu nombreux face aux armées du Sanctum, mais ils étaient une équipe soudée et en cela résidait leur force. Lightning transforma son _pistolame_ en un fusil d'assaut et bondit agilement d'une plate-forme à une autre sans se soucier du vide sous ses pas. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était d'arriver au bout du chemin, renverser le Sanctum pour enfin rendre Cocoon au peuple et libérer Serah de sa prison de cristal. Une phrase de Fang lui revint en mémoire quand elles s'échappaient à travers les rues de Palumpolum :

_- Vanille doit être à un stade avancé de sa marque, s'inquiéta Fang en faisant les cents pas alors qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées dans un endroit tranquille pour souffler. Je dois la sauver et la ramener à la maison…_

_Lightning avança vers la brune dont les cheveux bruns étaient mouchetés de piques auburn. _

_- Sur Pulse, tu veux dire ?..._

_- Gran Pulse, la corrigea-t-elle. (Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elles se tournaient le dos, mais c'était une manière plus facile de se parler.) Le Sanctum empêche les gens de quitter Cocoon, comme s'il avait peur que vous ouvriez les yeux… J'aimerais bien les voir essayer de m'arrêter, fit-elle dans un sourire sarcastique._

_- Plutôt optimiste._

_- Hum ?_

_- J'aimerais l'être aussi. Sans Serah, sans avenir… je ne peux rien envisager. Je ne veux rien envisager… J'ai toujours été réaliste, mais là, il n'y a pas de plan. Impossible de s'en tirer ou de trouver une issue. _

_Fang s'appuya contre le mur sans un mot fixant le dos de la jeune femme qui lui parlait vraiment pour la première fois. Elle sentait sa détresse, ses mots qui sortaient timidement comme un poids trop longtemps porté qui lui pesait au point qu'il finisse par la détruire. Elle lui ressemblait._

_- Je me bats contre le Sanctum, mais sans but réel…_

_Lightning se retourna et marcha vers les yeux de jade qui plongeaient dans les siens. Sa démarche droite et fière cachait sa profonde blessure et sa peur. Alors que jusqu'présent elle avait parlé comme s'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, elle s'adressa directement à son vis-à-vis._

_- Même si on renverse le gouvernement… Ca nous apportera quoi ?_

_Fang baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi dire._

_- Sans raison de me battre… (Elle inspira.) Je préfèrerais être morte._

_Cette phrase frappa la brune qui se redressa d'un coup, quittant le mur qui lui servait d'appui._

_- Et Serah ?... Tu as toutes les raisons de te battre ! Réfléchis bien. Tu ne veux pas voir ta sœur à son réveil ?_

_- Hun !_

_- Voilà un avenir à envisager. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est survivre, Light ! C'est simple !_

_Lightning réalisa la portée de ses mots et grogna un « Tu as raison », avant de se détourner pour continuer son chemin. Elle détestait reconnaître qu'elle avait tort, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. En lui disant que sa sœur allait se réveiller, elle venait de lui rendre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps… de l'espoir._

Un hurlement bestial et strident leur vrilla les tympans. Lightning n'eut pas besoin de leur dire de se mettre en garde qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'ils l'avaient déjà tous fait par réflexe. Leur expérience du combat parlait à leur place. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir un dragon Kalavinka aux reflets émeraude les survoler en grinçant son mécontentement. Fang, dont les phrases cyniques étaient devenues une habitude, ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

- Hé Light ! Dis-moi, où est-ce que tu vois qu'on a de la chance cette fois ?

L'intéressée releva le menton.

- En l'abattant on fait un pas de plus vers Vanille.

- … Vu sous cet angle !

La Pulsian se mit en garde en criant au reptile d'approcher et d'arrêter de les narguer. Celui-ci, comme en réponse à sa provocation cracha une longue salve de feu en virant au dessus de leur tête pour tenter un piqué. Mais une explosion à leur gauche dans la coque du vaisseau le fit remonter et prendre de la distance. Les quatre L'Cie se retournèrent pour voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouvel ennemi. Au lieu de ça, ils virent deux têtes qui ne leur étaient pas inconnues émerger de l'écran de fumée noirâtre. Les yeux de Fang s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un souffle s'échappait de ses poumons dont l'oxygène venait soudainement d'être coupé.

« Vanille ! »

La jeune fille réagit à l'entente de son nom, cherchant des yeux ce timbre de voix qu'elle n'osait reconnaître. Mais elle était bien là, en face d'elle, ses cheveux bruns lui revenant dans le visage comme une cascade obscure. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle était vraiment venue la sauver. Elle avait tenue sa promesse.

« Fang ! »

Les yeux de la jeune guerrière s'illuminèrent. Elle l'avait retrouvée. Après toutes ces années à la poursuivre et à la rechercher, elle l'avait retrouvée. Durant un instant, plus rien ne compta autour d'elle si ce n'était les yeux verts de Vanille. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et ses jambes flancher, mais rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Elle courut jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatement la plus jeune des deux enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou en murmurant à répétition « Fang… Fang… ».

- Chuuut… chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, je suis là.

Elle sentit sa chaleur, son cœur qui battait tout contre son corps. Fang n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était là. Sazh émergea à son tour en toussant.

- Salut les gars ! Ca faisait longtemps, sourit-il.

- AH ! T'es là toi, fit Snow.

- Ouais je…

- Mais non pas toi ! Le dragon !

Sazh leva brutalement la tête, juste assez rapidement pour voir la créature qui plongeait vers eux. Cette attaque en piqué, les fit tous bondir de côté et Hope eut le temps de lui envoyer un éclair dans la tête tandis que Lightning tirait à répétition.

- Ah, je me disais aussi que ton accueil était trop chaleureux… grommela le plus âgé du groupe en dégageant ses deux révolvers de leurs _holsters_. Et je vois que vous ne nous avez pas attendus pour vous mettre dans la galère.

- T'inquiètes, on a Lightning pour ça.

L'intéressée secoua la tête, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ici ? Nous libérer ? Demanda Sazh en faisant feu sur le dragon.

- C'est ça, répondit Snow et renverser le Sanctum !

L'homme à la peau noire bondit, effaré.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

- Non, enchaîna Lightning. On va le renverser et rendre Cocoon au peuple.

L'aîné du groupe les regarda tour à tour en clignant des yeux.

- Fous… vous êtes fous !


	2. Regardless

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices !**

**J'me présente, Kiwi ! Et je vous apporte ici la suite de "You are the Thunder..." ! Ce chapitre ci est moins long (heureusement d'ailleurs) et est plus centrée sur les personnages et leurs sentiments plutôt que le combat (qui était majoritaire dans la première partie !)**

**En vous remerciant de tout mon petit coeur d'auteur de me suivre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

><p><em>Regarless<em>

_Bodhum s'illuminait doucement baignée dans la lumière du soleil levant. Le vent doux et chaud caressait la peau de Lightning qui regardait au loin l'horizon, là où le ciel rejoignait la mer dans une palette de couleur allant du jaune au rouge écarlate. Elle aimait cette vision unique, à cet endroit précis quand elle était de patrouille tôt le matin. Cet endroit renfermait peut-être beaucoup de chagrin qu'elle aurait aimé effacer comme on gomme une erreur, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec, car il était aussi synonyme de grands bonheurs qu'elle souhaitait protéger du plus profond de son être. En protégeant les autres, elle oubliait sa douleur, elle ne pensait plus qu'à leur bien-être. Elle voulait que jamais personne ne connaisse ce qu'elle avait traversé, que jamais ils n'aient à subir le regard accusateur de ces gens qui se croient supérieurs à vous, à nager dans leur bonheur… C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait intégré la garde civile de Bodhum. Pour se rendre utile, pour veiller au bien être de ces gens qu'elle connaissait et croisait tous les jours. Ces gens qui lui étaient chers._

_- Salut Lightning._

_- Hum. 'lut, Snow._

_Lui aussi elle le connaissait quasiment depuis sa naissance. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié dans le sens où il était tout l'opposé d'elle. Grand, bruyant, idiot… des muscles plus qu'un cerveau. Mais elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Il était généreux, gentil et doux. Et pour dire la vérité, elle le jalousait… elle jalousait son insouciance, son côté gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté alors qu'elle, elle avait dû y renoncer bien des années plus tôt pour faire vivre sa petite sœur. Elle avait toujours tout subi et enduré pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle souhaitait malgré le vide dans leur existence. Et plus que tout, elle jalousait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Serah. Avant, c'était elle qu'elle venait trouver quand elle avait le moindre souci, et elle se rendait compte que depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec le blond, il avait peu à peu pris sa place. Serah avait grandi, prit lentement ses distances avec sa grande sœur. Ce n'était plus elle dont elle venait tenir la main avec un sourire, cela appartenait désormais à Snow. Lightning se sentait seule… Elle était peut-être aimée, avait peut-être une vie respectable, un poste reconnu, des félicitations de ses supérieurs, de ses amis… mais au fond, elle était seule. Il n'y avait personne pour lui tendre la main et lui offrir un sourire égoïste qu'elle savait unique. Un sourire qu'elle n'aurait eu à partager avec personne d'autre. _

_Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux._

_Il n'y avait personne avec qui elle pouvait parler. Elle avait appris à enfermer ses sentiments et ses problèmes à double tour au fond de son cœur. Elle avait appris à se montrer fière et sans pitié. A traiter les autres aussi durement qu'elle se traitait elle-même… à ne pas pleurer. Pourtant au fond, elle aurait voulu qu'on lui tende la main, qu'on l'écoute et qu'on lui parle. Elle aurait voulu abandonner le poids de la responsabilité qui l'écrasait pour se laisser aller au sommeil, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui, pour une fois, aurait veillé sur elle._

_Soudainement le décor autour d'elle changea, l'océan tranquille qui bordait Bodhum laissa place au vaisseau _Palamecia._ Elle se revit affronter le Primarque de Cocoon, les cinq autres membres de son équipe à ses côtés. Elle vit cet homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années se déplacer à une vitesse surprenante pour se placer face à Fang et lui dire des horreurs quant à son futur. Elle le vit toucher le visage de la brune et la torturer, elle tomba à genoux. Lightning bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair pour fendre son illusion d'un coup d'épée et se placer devant la Pulsian pour la protéger. Elle entendit son souffle court et ses gémissements de douleur. « Reste derrière moi. » Elle la défendrait, elle ne la laisserait pas derrière elle._

- 'ning…

_Non… Elle ne la laisserait pas… Elle tenait à elle._

- Lightning… ?

_Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner._

Pour la quatrième fois, Hope appela Lightning en prononçant son prénom, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles et continuait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, la réveillant en sursaut. Par réflexe, elle le repoussa en lui faisant un crochet du bras. De sa position accroupi, il tomba sur les fesses en clignant bêtement des yeux, n'ayant pas comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme, haletante, le fixa effarée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait rêvé… ou plutôt, elle avait revécu deux scènes de son passé. Une datant de plusieurs années maintenant et une de la semaine précédente. Elle reporta son attention sur Hope dont le visage étonné se découpait à la lueur du feu de camp.

- Dé-désolée, Hope.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, Light ?

- Rien de grave.

- Ah… (Il se gratta la tête, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler) Je te réveillais pour ton tour de garde.

- Merci, fit-elle dans un bâillement, rien à signaler ?

- Non, tout est calme… On n'a même jamais eu autant de tranquillité depuis notre évasion du Palamecia…

- Je vois.

- Light ?...

- Hum ?

- Tu crois que le Primarque reviendra ?

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, chassant toute trace de sommeil avant de répondre.

- Compte là-dessus. Il nous a offert une trêve, le temps qu'on augmente nos pouvoirs… Il ne nous laissera jamais en paix. Il a besoin de nous.

Hope sembla réfléchir.

- As-tu peur ?...

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je sais juste qu'il y a des choses que l'on doit faire. Et je ne me les laisserai pas dicter par un fal'Cie vaniteux. Nous devons choisir notre propre voie et… ne compter que sur nous-mêmes !

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui.

- Merci Light… Merci pour tout.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête avant de lui dire d'aller se reposer à son tour, qu'elle veillerait sur le campement. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'emmitoufla immédiatement dans la couverture encore tiède que son mentor venait de quitter. Roulé en boule à distance respectable du feu, il ferma les yeux, et perdant ses pensées dans l'univers orangé qui filtrait à travers ses paupières chercha le sommeil qui ne tarda pas à venir. Lightning de son côté, tira son arme de son _holster_ pendant à l'arrière de sa ceinture qui se transforma au creux de sa main en un fusil d'assaut de la garde civile. Ainsi armée pour son tour de surveillance, elle s'assit sur un bras électronique à semi-enterré dans le sol, vestige d'un ancien robot depuis longtemps à l'abandon. Cela faisait près de six jours qu'ils avaient atterri sur Gran Pulse. Ils avaient échoué à renverser le Primarque de Cocoon. Ils n'étaient pas prêts… Cette personne qu'ils pensaient être un simple mortel était en réalité un fal'Cie, une entité aux pouvoirs démesurés. Après avoir joué avec eux comme des marionnettes il les avait envoyés de force dans un camp d'entraînement de Pulse, caché à la vue de tous. Les six jeunes L'Cie n'avaient rien pu faire et s'étaient battus pour survivre et s'en sortir vivants. Le point positif à cette aventure avait été que vu le niveau des créatures qui les attendaient là, ils avaient pu développer des compétences qu'ils n'auraient jamais envisagés. Leurs pouvoirs, leur potentiel, leur rapidité et leurs maniements des armes s'étaient accrus de manière spectaculaire, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des pantins dont on se jouait du destin.

Lightning jeta un regard alentour. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des ruines d'anciennes citées dévastées et la végétation luxuriante de Pulse. Pas le moindre frémissement, pas la moindre bestiole nocturne. Tout de même en alerte, elle reporta son attention sur le campement. Hope dormait près du feu, Sazh faisait de même un peu plus loin. Snow avait lui aussi fini par s'assoupir, le dos appuyé contre une colonne gigantesque. Regardant un peu plus vers la droite, un peu à l'écart se tenaient Vanille et Fang. La brune ne dormait pas, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa petite sœur qui, elle, était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, elle ne la quittait plus. Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu et lui offrir une vie meilleure pour qu'elle retrouve la paix. Ce comportement énervait un peu le soldat, d'ailleurs.

Fang leva les yeux vers Lightning et elles échangèrent un long regard tranquille. Leur communication silencieuse n'avait jamais été aussi fluide et apaisante. Lightning esquissa un petit sourire auquel la brune répondit. Ce simple échange, fit battre son cœur légèrement plus rapidement que la normale. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui importait tellement, mais elle aimait savoir que la brune la regardait elle et personne d'autre. Elles avaient eu l'occasion de se pardonner et de s'expliquer quelques jours plus tôt quand elles cherchaient une sortie au sein de l'arche d'entraînement dans laquelle ils avaient été tous enfermés. Ce règlement de compte était arrivé d'une manière inattendue à laquelle aucune des deux guerrières ne s'était préparé. Ils discutaient tous ensembles de leur destin quand soudainement Fang s'était rebellée contre eux, disant et fulminant sur le fait que s'ils comptaient abandonner leur Tâche et désobéir à leur destin pour se changer en monstres, elle préférait les tuer de ses propres mains plutôt que perdre ses amis de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas que Vanille devienne une Cie'th. Elle voulait la libérer et lui rendre les années qu'elle avait perdues. Ce fut à ce moment précis que la marque sur l'épaule pourtant cicatrisée de la brune brilla comme un soleil, la poignardant et lui infligeant une douleur indescriptible pour un humain. Hurlant de douleur et serrant les dents, elle avait mis un genou à terre alors que la divinité lui étant liée était apparue devant ses yeux pour la première fois. Bahamut… le dieu Dragon. Voyant la faille mentale de son invocatrice, il l'avait attaquée, essayant de prendre le dessus. Lightning et Snow avaient eu alors le même réflexe en même temps : ils s'étaient interposés pour bloquer le tir laser. Fang, hébétée, avait cligné des yeux en grognant de douleur « Pourquoi faites- vous ça ?... » et le soldat qui venait de sortir son épée lui avait répondu « Parce qu'on protège l'une des nôtres… N'abandonne pas. » et elle lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette main avait été le point de départ de leur relation… Du moins, de leur pardon. Leurs yeux respectivement cobalt et émeraude s'étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Lightning lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait fini par oublier, qu'elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle l'avait trompée même si c'était lâche et idiot. A sa place, elle aurait fait de même pour Serah.

A la suite de ce combat, elles avaient eu l'occasion de rire à nouveau ensemble et de se parler. Fang n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux et avait retrouvé son sourire coutumier. Elle se rendait compte que le simple fait de se tenir à ses côtés, de partager ses secrets et ses peines la ravissait et ne faisait qu'accentuer le penchant qu'elle avait pour elle. Chaque geste de Lightning était une nouvelle source de curiosité, et l'atmosphère entre elles était souvent ambiguë, douce et sensuelle. Leurs regards jouaient l'un avec l'autre et leurs contacts n'étaient que pure provocation.

Lightning se leva au bout d'une petite demi-heure de molle surveillance. Fang qui l'observait depuis tout ce temps, appréciant les courbes de son corps mises en valeur par l'uniforme qu'elle portait, haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais faire une ronde aux alentours vu que tu es réveillée. Surveille le camp pendant mon absence.

- Oui, Sunshine, répondit-elle avec malice.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses frémit à l'entente de ce surnom. Fang ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis le jour où elles s'étaient disputées, revenant à l'utilisation formelle de son prénom. Elle sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps… Elle aimait bien cette attention particulière à laquelle elle avait droit mais ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

- Hum. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Promis, j'arrête, fit-elle avec un sourire bien trop éclatant pour que ce soit vrai.

De toute façon Lightning s'était rendue compte à quel point elle était bornée et savait parfaitement qu'elle continuerait avec le même entrain. D'autant plus si elle lui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, à dire vrai.

- Je reviens, dit-elle avec son ton inexpressif habituel, mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle sortit du camp, son arme pointée en avant, marchant assez lentement pour éviter de faire du bruit, mais assez rapidement pour pouvoir surprendre un ennemi potentiel. Gran Pulse était une planète magnifique. Elle réalisait peu à peu, et avec un certain frisson de dégoût envers les autorités de Cocoon que tout ce que l'on racontait dessus n'était que mensonges et calomnies. Ici, l'air était respirable, agréable, le silence reposant, et l'absence de lumières artificielles lui faisait redécouvrir la voie lactée. Marchant encore un petit moment, elle finit par découvrir une source chaude naturelle au creux d'un amoncellement de rochers. Elle s'arrêta. Ceci ne lui serait jamais arrivé sur Cocoon… Gran Pulse la surprenait à chaque détour de buissons. Elle nota mentalement que Vanille serait contente de prendre un bain au matin, il fallait qu'elle retienne la position de l'endroit depuis le camp. Chose dite, chose faite, elle retraça immédiatement le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter puis poussa un léger soupir qui s'évanouit dans l'air chaud de la nuit. Tout était si beau ici, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître au risque de tendre une perche à l'insupportable brune qui lui servait de compagnon de route. En parlant d'elle… elle ne savait même pas quel âge elle avait… Elle ne savait pas non plus grand-chose de sa vie si ce n'est qu'elle était née sur Gran Pulse, à Oerba précisément, et que Vanille était devenue sa petite sœur de cœur depuis l'orphelinat où elles avaient grandi toutes les deux. Elle réfléchit un instant Fang lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le croyait en réalité. Tout comme elle, elle avait perdu ses parents jeune et avait dû grandir vite pour protéger un être cher, en l'occurrence sa sœur. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de devenir une L'Cie ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. A quoi pensait-elle ? Et Pourquoi pensait-elle à elle d'ailleurs ? Il y a six jours à peine elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle et voilà qu'à présent elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de ses pensées. Elle poussa un grognement exaspéré. Un soldat n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière.

Elle marqua une pause. « Un soldat n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière… » Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle réalisant la portée de sa pensée. Elle n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière il y a de ça quelques mois. Un vertige la saisit lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait changé depuis qu'elle avait déserté son poste. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait tout abandonné pour sauver sa sœur, qu'elle aurait défié le Primarque et qu'elle se serait lié d'amitié avec une Pulsian, elle aurait traité cette personne de truand avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour l'avoir ennuyé inutilement. Sans parler des dommages et intérêts pour atteinte à sa dignité de soldat.

Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui elle n'y pensait plus. Aujourd'hui, elle respirait profondément en regardant le ciel étoilé de Gran Pulse.

Un bruit provenant d'un buisson à sa gauche la fit bondir, elle s'accroupit en portant la visière de son arme à son œil. Le cœur battant et ses sens guerriers affutés comme jamais pour essayer de deviner une forme dans l'obscurité, elle attendit. Traquer quelqu'un et tirer en une fraction de seconde demandaient une sérénité qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Elle calma instantanément son rythme cardiaque en attendant que la chose qui venait de bouger face un pas de plus pour sortir de son abri et apparaître à la lueur de la lune de Pulse. Un autre frémissement significatif. Elle sentit son doigt se raffermir sur la gâchette alors qu'une forme humaine s'extrayait doucement des hautes herbes.

- Je me rends, fit Fang en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

Lightning haussa un sourcil en baissant son arme.

- Fang ?

- Surprise, Sunshine !

- Par Etro !... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'aurais pu te tuer.

- Une chance que tu réfléchisses un minimum avant de tirer…

- Tch.

La brune s'accorda un sourire resplendissant voyant qu'elle venait de gagner cette courte manche verbale. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de titiller la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de Lightning qui gardait son fusil au poing, l'air sévère.

- Et bien Sunshine… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas sensée faire une rapide ronde ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Oooh ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Le sergent rencontra la profondeur de son regard de jade qui dans l'obscurité s'était assombri, l'envoûtant d'autant plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux de chats brillaient selon ses mouvements à la lueur argentée du ciel nocturne. Sa peau sombre se mouvait dans sa direction et Lightning ne put empêcher son regard de descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres dont elle connaissait déjà la saveur. Ses lèvres si finement dessinées qui en cet instant précis la rendait dingue. Peu importait l'issue de la situation, elle sentait un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé avant prendre petit à petit le contrôle sur son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle arrête… il fallait qu'elle regarde ailleurs… Aucun ami ne fixait les lèvres d'un autre sans que ce soit sans arrière pensée. Elle retrouva le regard de la brune qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

- A rien.

Fang fit un pas de plus vers Lightning qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement, tétanisée. Leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre, la brune porta sa main à hauteur du bras armé de son adversaire, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de ses muscles. Elle retint un sourire qui manqua de poindre en sentant le frisson de la jeune femme, l'incitant à continuer son jeu. Sa main tannée par le soleil arriva au creux de celle de porcelaine du soldat. Leurs iris parlaient à leur place. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, la tension était palpable et leur désir réciproque. Elle lui prit doucement son fusil tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, captivée par la douceur de la Pulsian dont elle avait rêvé si longtemps depuis leur aventure à bord du vaisseau de la Cavalerie. Mais soudainement le jeu tourna en sa défaveur. Fang le fusil de Lightning désormais en main le braqua sur son ancien propriétaire.

- F-Fang ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est chargé…

Son sourire s'élargit tendit qu'elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh, ça je m'en doute. Avec toi la question qui se pose c'est « Quand est-ce qu'il n'est pas chargé ? » plutôt.

- Fang…

La brune porta l'arme à hauteur de leurs têtes et Lightning remarqua qu'elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle. La Pulsian la dépassait de six ou sept bons centimètres.

- On va faire un jeu, Sunshine, fit-elle dans une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Quel genre ?...

- Tu vas placer ce bandeau sur tes yeux (Elle marqua une pause en lui tendant la bande de tissu de sa main valide.) … tu vas voir, c'est très amusant.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

- C'est un ordre, soldat !

Elle braqua son arme sur la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Lightning lui rendit un regard furieux mais prit le tissu entre ses doigts avant de le porter au niveau de sa tête.

- Qui surveille le camp pendant ton absence ?

- Je suis venue à ta rencontre parce que Snow s'était réveillé. Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, vas-y, mets-le sur tes yeux.

- Hum…

- Voilà, bien, Sunshine, ricana Fang en regardant son vis-à-vis attacher le bandeau. Sers-le un peu plus.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Fang s'assura qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers avant de baisser son arme et de faire le pas décisif qui colla son corps à celui du sergent.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'inquiéta Lightning.

- Pour une fois, détends-toi et laisses-toi faire, Light… Arrêtes de te focaliser sur ta vue, ça ne sert à rien car tu viens de la perdre… Ecoute tes autres sens.

- Ecouter ?

- Tout à fait !

Et pour bien appuyer ses paroles, la brune laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau de Lightning là où son uniforme la laissait apparente. Elle remonta ses épaules pour venir mettre à nu la peau de son cou. Elle était douce et chaude. Fang elle-même se laissait surprendre par la portée de leur jeu. Immédiatement elle sentit le souffle de son vis-à-vis se raccourcir. Cela la fit rire.

- Je vois que tu comprends vite…

- Arrête de commenter tout ce que tu fais.

Fang décida de lui obéir pour cette fois, lui montrant que ses lèvres pouvaient servir à autre chose qu'à laisser lui échapper des paroles cyniques. Elle s'amusa à mordre avec une certaine avidité les muscles formant la base du cou de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un gémissement, son sens du toucher étant exalté par l'absence de celui de la vue. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée alors que la brune avait à peine commencé à jouer avec le contact de sa peau. Lightning se sentit rougir tandis que chaque endroit où se posaient les lèvres de Fang la brûlait comme un feu localisé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que perdre la vue pouvait être si… érotique.

Fang de son côté faisait glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du soldat, venant chercher la chaleur de son dos et de ses hanches du bout de ses doigts. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sensuellement entremêlés. Lightning, dont le toucher était actuellement la seule chose qui importait avec l'odorat, sentait son bassin en contact prolongé avec celui de la brune. Cette sensation l'exaltait et son parfum sauvage lui faisait perdre la tête. Son désir se muait en violence physique. Elle voulut prendre l'avantage et utilisa ses sens pour attirer à ses lèvres celles de Fang. Cette dernière plaça une main entre leurs bouches, tirant un grognement surpris et mécontent de sa partenaire aveugle.

- Hun ?

- Non non, Light… Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'amuse, on fait selon MES règles.

- Je…

- Pas de « je » qui tienne ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui dirige !

Lightning se tut tandis que Fang reprenait la situation là où elle l'avait laissée, jouant avec sa langue pour tracer un sillon humide et délicat sur la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle redessinait les courbes de son visage du bout de ses lèvres sentant la frustration de sa victime grandir sous ses doigts. Lightning qui n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, crispait ses doigts brassant de l'air dans le dos de la brune. Cela l'amusa beaucoup quand elle s'en rendit compte. Ses propres mains s'étant logées contre la peau chaude de ses hanches. Elle décida qu'elle l'avait assez fait patienter. Dans un élan magnanime, elle allait lui faire une faveur. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure du sergent avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux qui fit encore grimper la température de quelques degrés. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et dressés en piques comprit que c'était alors sa chance de reprendre le dessus. En contact permanent avec la langue de la Pulsian elle fit en sorte de mener la danse, et rompit la première leur jeu intime, à la surprise de sa délicieuse tentatrice qui d'un coup sentit le sol céder sous ses jambes, alors que le soldat venait de les lui faucher pour la faire tomber au sol. Toujours aveugle, Lightning se laissa guider par son instinct pour amortir leur chute dans l'herbe, en profitant pour se placer au-dessus de Fang.

- Light ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle répondit par un souffle saccadé et une ombre de sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, faisant réagir la brune à son contact et à la véhémence de leur échange. Cette dernière comprit qu'elle essayait de la dominer et récupérer sa fierté perdue.

« Très bien », songea-t-elle avec un plaisir non feint, « Tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Elle enroula sa jambe autour de celle de Lightning avant de lui faire une prise qui lui arracha un petit grognement douloureux dont elle ne tint pas compte pour à son tour prendre la position du dessus. Lightning grommela de mécontentement en enfreignant les règles et en utilisant ses mains qu'elle glissa le long des abdominaux de celle qui partageait sa nuit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour imaginer ses courbes ainsi que la peau laissée apparente par son sari bleu. Finalement ce bandeau avait du bon. Elle sourit, totalement coupée du monde. Fang était la seule chose qu'elle percevait et elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle oubliait tout : sa Tâche, le poids sur ses épaules, son statut, tout… Fang était devenue son unique Tâche, à vrai dire. Fang qui d'ailleurs essayait de bloquer son adversaire, contracta ses muscles une nouvelle fois pour inverser leurs positions. Leur lutte était sans fin, entrecoupée de baisers, de caresses et de morsures qui laissèrent une marque violacée au creux du cou de Lightning, dont la peau d'albâtre marquait facilement. La brune quant à elle, était certaine qu'elle se faisait maudire sur plusieurs générations à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait au-dessus. La jeune guerrière était tellement mauvaise perdante… Mais c'était aussi ce qui la rendait si attirante. Elle attrapa sa main au teint pâle, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de s'allonger délicatement sur son corps transpirant, dû à l'effort rendu. Elle perdit son visage au creux de son cou, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son parfum. Lightning comprit qu'elle demandait une pause et resta dans sa position de perdante, son dos étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe, la brune sur son ventre. Au fond, elle s'en moquait, ce contact valait toutes les défaites. Elle ramena son bras droit sur le dos de Fang, caressant avec délicatesse sa peau brûlante tandis que son autre main venait jouer avec ses cheveux de jais. Ce tendre massage les calma toutes les deux, leurs respirations respectives s'allongeant lentement. Elles profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre, espérant que cet instant dure encore un plus longtemps.

Lightning ne chercha même pas à retrouver son sens perdu, sa cécité lui procurant diverses sensations agréables. Fang laissa ses doigts courir sur les lèvres de sa partenaire avant de les faire glisser sur son bandeau.

- Reconnais que c'était une bonne idée, Sunshine.

- J'en ai une aussi, fit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Fang d'une voix sensuelle. Tu te décoinces à ce que je vois.

Sa provocation alla droit dans le mille. Lightning retira son bandeau, foudroyant du regard la brune qui lui retournait un air innocent. Elles se jaugèrent, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre quand soudainement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses utilisa son bras comme un levier pour faire basculer la Pulsian. Elle commençait à s'habituer à leurs échanges physiques, mais elle fut surprise par la main qui agrippa son poignet, la tirant vers une protubérance de la falaise formant un creux dont des vapeurs s'échappaient.

- Ah okay, je vois ce que…

Mais ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'ils ne restent bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Li..light ?

Apparemment, le soldat qu'elle était, avait décidé de profiter de leur nuit et venait de retirer son équipement et avait fait tomber sa veste sans manches avant de se tourner vers la brune. Cette dernière ne portait qu'une brassière noire en dos nu sous son sari et un short court. Elle égalisa donc la légèreté de leur tenue, se retrouvant avec un débardeur et un short au moins aussi long que celui de la Pulsian. Lightning attrapa à nouveau son poignet la faisant venir contre elle. Fang se laissa faire, réalisant que son sergent était aussi bavard dans la vie quotidienne qu'il semblait l'être la nuit. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, avec la même envie et le même désir ardent que si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois. Tout en se chamaillant gentiment, la plus jeune des deux défit le sari de l'autre, la guidant jusqu'à la source chaude. Elles rentrèrent dans l'eau sans même hésiter une seule seconde, trop préoccupées par la présence de l'autre pour ne serait-ce que songer à regarder où elles mettaient les pieds. Leurs vêtements étaient étalés un peu partout sur le sol et elles auraient pu se faire attaquer à de nombreuses reprises, mais à cet instant précis : qui s'en souciait ?

Lightning, le corps à moitié immergé, se laissa plaquer dos à la roche, sentant les jambes et bassin de son amante du soir venir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. L'eau aidant, elles se sentaient légères et capables de choses dont elles n'auraient pu avoir l'idée autrement. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre, les faisant sourire. Une cavité offrit finalement un siège à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus permettant à celle aux yeux émeraude de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le bain détendait leurs muscles endoloris et lavait la sueur de leurs jeux. Elles se fixèrent longuement. Fang se pencha finalement pour déposer un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles de son opposante.

- Tu sais que si on ne rentre pas Snow va partir à notre recherche ? Demanda Lightning.

- … Gêneur ! Grommela Fang.

Cette remarque tira un sourire au soldat.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me rejoindre…

- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a cinq minutes !

Lightning détourna la tête, faisant rire la brune, et la plus jeune se surprit à apprécier ce son qui résonnait légèrement à ses oreilles.

- Je sens que ça va être drôle ! On va rentrer au camp on sera trempées !

- Hum. T'as qu'à inventer une excuse, t'es plutôt douée en manipulation à ce que j'ai pu voir…

Cette réplique fit grimacer Fang qui comprit instantanément ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Je suis désolée Light, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Hum… c'est oublié, fit-elle finalement en déposant son front contre celui de la brune.

Elles restèrent un petit moment plongées dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Lightning ne le brise.

- Dis-moi, Fang…

- Oui, Sunshine ?

- Tu as quel âge en réalité ?

- C'est assez difficile à dire…

Le soldat haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Officiellement j'ai presque cinq cents ans de plus que toi !

- Je m'en doutais…

- Même si en réalité je n'en ai que vingt-deux !... J'ai passé ces cinq cents dernières années dans l'état de cristallisation, à attendre mon réveil. Un réveil qui ne venait pas. (Elle sourit faiblement.) Je n'ai plus personne maintenant… je n'ai que Vanille. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus rien… c'est long cinq siècles.

Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des yeux brillants de la Pulsian. Elles n'avaient qu'un an de différence si on omettait les cinq siècles qui séparaient leurs civilisations. Elle réalisa soudainement pleinement le sens de tout cela. Fang avait vécu cinq cents ans auparavant, c'est-à-dire dans un monde totalement différent du sien, elle avait dû même vivre la Guerre de Transgression qui avait opposé Cocoon à Gran Pulse et s'était cristallisée à ce moment-là. Pourtant à son réveil, elle s'était adaptée à son nouvel environnement avec une vitesse et une facilitée impressionnantes.

- Tu as des amis, fit-elle d'une voix assurée. Tu nous as nous : Snow, Hope, Sazh… et puis, tu as Vanille… et moi, souffla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots.

Fang plongea à nouveau ses yeux émeraude dans ceux bleu océan qui la faisaient chavirer.

- Merci.

[…]

De retour au campement elles tombèrent sur Snow en pleine discussion avec Vanille qui avait fini par se réveiller, étonnée de ne plus sentir Fang à ses côtés. Les deux veilleurs tardifs jetèrent un regard étonné aux nouvelles arrivantes dont les vêtements mouillés collaient à la peau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? S'étonna le blond.

Lightning envoya un regard entendu à la brune à ses côtés, qui regarda tour à tour Snow et Vanille avant de reporter ses yeux de jade sur le soldat, en quête d'une aide qu'elle refusa de lui offrir.

- Euuh… Un combat contre un Gogonopside qui a mal tourné… rien de grave.

- Oh ? Et vous êtes blessées ? S'inquiéta-t-il gobant le mensonge avec une naïveté presque touchante, alors que Vanille s'était levée d'un bond pour venir se jeter dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

- Non non, tout va bien, répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille aux reflets roux qui l'enlaçait.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs eut une étrange impression. Fang sentait… un parfum différent. A dire vrai, elle sentait l'odeur de… _Lightning_. Vanille marqua une pause en coulant un regard au soldat qui se déplaçait vers le feu pour faire sécher son uniforme. La lueur dansante des flammes révéla de manière traîtresse la marque violette qui ornait son cou. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Fang, chuchota-elle sur un air de reproche.

Son aînée baissa son regard pour lui renvoyer un air surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas osé…

Fang comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait et sentit un élan de honte venir enflammer ses sombres pommettes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle tout bas pour que personne ne les entende.

- Moi je crois que si !

- Non…

- Dans ce cas je peux aller demander à Lightning des explications sur la marque qu'elle porte à un endroit vraiment peu discret…

Fang chercha la marque dont elle parlait des yeux et sentit un frisson glacé la traverser en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Euuuh… je crois que je suis un peu trop territorial…

- Fang…, soupira Vanille.

- Ne dis rien, plaida-t-elle en faisant se rencontrer leurs yeux de la même couleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- S'il te plaît ?...

- Je ne dirai rien… Mais par Etro, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hum… Je te raconterai plus tard… Ça vaut mieux, fit-elle distraitement en regardant Lightning qui lui tournait le dos et qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu un mot de leur échange.

- Quand ça plus tard ?

- Quand on sera seules toutes les deux !

- J'espère bien !

Fang décida de changer de sujet avant de se faire un peu plus accabler par sa petite sœur qui se montrait surprotectrice.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es réveillée ? Le jour ne se lève pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures !

[…]

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne perdent un instant. Il leur fallait avancer sans relâche pour rallier Oerba le plus vite possible. Leur rythme soutenu les forçait à parcourir plus de kilomètres qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter. Mais cela n'empêchait tout de même pas deux des membres de l'équipe de profiter de leurs nuits, prétextant toujours une ronde, une patrouille ou simplement une chasse en éclaireur pour chercher de nouveaux jeux nocturnes.

Cette nuit-là encore, ils étaient tous réunis autour du feu, à l'abri d'une avancée rocheuse, appelée les gorges de la Vallis Media –selon les dires de Fang- quand Lightning voulut prendre la parole pour aller faire un tour. Ce fut un cuisant échec car Hope choisit le même moment pour s'adresser à elle personnellement, au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche_._ Elle la referma poliment, légèrement frustrée.

- Light ! Light !

Elle lui accorda un regard.

- Je peux t'accompagner pour la patrouille de ce soir ?

- Hein ?

Prise de court, elle leva les yeux, croisant ceux qu'elle cherchait de l'autre côté du feu. Elle lui renvoyait un regard inexplicable qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué par la journée ?

- Non ! Et j'aimerais te montrer une nouvelle technique sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques jours !

- Ah… et bien, d'accord.

Hope tout heureux de passer un moment seul à seul avec son mentor la pressa pour qu'elle se lève et le suive. Lightning détendit donc ses muscles et se leva à sa suite, évitant au maximum le regard réprobateur qu'elle sentait peser sur elle. Ils disparurent tous les deux, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité alentour**.** Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle disparut de la portée de la lueur orangée du feu que Vanille posa ses yeux de jade sur sa grande sœur. Elle fixait l'endroit où le soldat avait disparu, les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère. Elle sentait l'électricité émanant de la Pulsian ainsi que l'aura négative qu'elle refoulait. Leur soirée venait d'être compromise.

Fang de son côté avait observé et écouté l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre Lightning et Hope avec une attention toute particulière, tout en suivant distraitement l'histoire que lui racontait Sazh, assis à ses côtés. Plus elle la regardait, et plus son désir se muait en obsession. Elle, si frigide au premier abord, se révélait en réalité une amante torride qui savait prendre le dessus et la dompter, elle, une guerrière de Pulse. Fang n'aurait jamais imaginé que la situation puisse déraper à un tel point de non-retour. Toute la journée, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que la nuit tombe enfin pour qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux en toute intimité. Lui lancer un simple regard devenait quelque chose d'érotique selon ce que le fil de ses pensées avait tendance à lui fournir comme image… il suffisait qu'elle ait à lui parler pour sentir ses yeux venir se poser sur ses lèvres, sur ses hanches, sur sa clavicule et toutes ces zones qu'elle savait sensibles… L'observer devenait un supplice. Le matin même, Lightning n'avait fait que lui tendre un fruit ramassé par Sazh, et immédiatement son esprit avait profité du contact de leurs doigts s'effleurant pour imaginer tout un tas de choses dont elle avait honte en y repensant.

Et actuellement, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur la jeune guerrière, un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas la rongeait de l'intérieur. Son idiot de soldat n'avait rien fait, sinon poser un regard emplit de douceur et d'affection sur son protégé au moment où celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer devant pour affronter les dangers potentiels. Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça… Mais elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place à cet instant précis… Hope était jeune et insouciant, il rougissait dès que Lightning lui faisait un compliment, portant chaque fois avec une fierté nouvelle la responsabilité qu'elle se permettait de lui offrir. Elle grinça des dents… Il venait de lui voler sa soirée.

Reportant son attention sur le feu qui dansait joyeusement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait son poing à s'en couper la circulation. C'était ridicule. Lightning et elle-même avaient la veille passé un arrangement pour que personne ne soit au courant de la situation. Cet _arrangement_ stipulait bien qu'elles ne s'engageaient en rien dans une relation sérieuse, sinon purement physique pour l'instant. Pas de sentiments… juste du plaisir.

Fang grogna de plus belle. Lightning se rendait-elle compte du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur elle, ou faisait-elle semblant de ne pas le remarquer ?

Vanille l'appela, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Hum ?

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est pas ta faute ! Light est parfois un peu stupide…

- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Renchérit Sazh qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation. Elle est bornée, égoïste et son sentimentalisme atteint le zéro absolu !

- Sans oublier, qu'elle est violente, entêtée et qu'elle passe en général ses nerfs sur moi, poursuivit Snow.

- Ca, tu l'as cherché, continua Fang. Vouloir épouser la sœur de Lightning… C'est soit la preuve d'un grand courage, soit celle d'une profonde folie.

- A mon avis, c'est un peu des deux, termina Vanille en riant.

- Hééé ! Fit Snow, faisant semblant d'être offensé. Est-ce ma faute si le caractère doux, délicat, adorable de Serah est irrésistible ? Elles sont très différentes à tout point de vue, à ce niveau-là.

- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, parce que physiquement elles se ressemblent beaucoup, remarqua Vanille. Elles ne peuvent pas nier leur lien de parenté !

- Le problème ne vient pas de la différence de leur caractère idiot, reprit Fang, mais du fait que tu ais été assez stupide pour essayer de voler à Lightning ce qui lui appartenait !

- Huuum… J'avoue que celle- la, je te l'accorde.

- Comme d'habitude.

La conversation se poursuivit gaiement, mais Fang la quitta rapidement, se replongeant dans sa sombre décadence jusqu'à ce que Lightning ne refasse surface. Dès qu'elle la vit émerger de l'obscurité, son cœur rata un battement. Elle portait au creux de ses bras quelques fruits qu'ils avaient récoltés sur le chemin du retour. Elle garda le silence en détournant la tête tandis que les joyeuses acclamations de Snow les accueillaient à cette vision. Le soldat poussa un soupir, comme quoi il faisait trop de bruit, que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Hope qui émergea peu après elle, rejoignit Vanille en lui portant personnellement une fleur qui selon ses dires lui avait fait penser à elle. L'intéressée rougit violemment, le faisant rire de toutes ses dents.

- Hope ! C'est idiot !

- Tu devrais te voir ! Tu es écarlate !

- Tais-toi, goujat !

Il rit de plus belle, content de sa réaction. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus, quant à elle, chercha l'aînée des Pulsians du regard. Elle était toujours assise à la même place mais on aurait dit qu'elle l'évitait, trouvant Snow très intéressant pour le coup. Ce qui était l'excuse la plus stupide qui soit. Elle aurait voulu lui toucher un mot mais l'aura glaciale qu'elle dégageait la fit renifler, énervée. Qu'elle reste dans son coin à bouder si cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elles ne s'étaient jamais promis de passer toutes leurs nuits ensembles… même si c'était agréable. Elle pouvait être frustrée, Lightning l'était tout autant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir. Elles n'auraient qu'à attendre que le camp se soit endormi.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, Fang ? Demanda Sazh.

- Hein, j-je… Hum… Oui, merci.

L'aîné du groupe se pencha pour lui tendre un des fruits juteux et rafraîchissant qui venaient d'être ramenés au campement. Elle s'en saisit en le remerciant personnellement d'une petite voix. Cette action n'avait rien d'anodine dans le sens où elle remerciait bien Sazh et non Lightning. Elle cherchait à la provoquer et à la faire réagir. Mais cette dernière ne releva pas, sortant son épée pour la nettoyer en silence.

Une bonne heure s'écoula, les conversations s'enchaînant sans un simple silence comme pour oublier le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient seuls, au cœur même de la Vallis Media, perdus sur Gran Pulse à la poursuite d'une chimère qui pourrait sauver le monde. Ils étaient peut-être pourvus de pouvoirs surnaturels, mais ils n'étaient que six. Chacun gardait cette crainte enfouie au fond de son cœur et la faisait taire pour réconforter les autres.

Lightning observait Hope et Vanille qui se chamaillaient dans leur coin, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Sazh prit la parole comme lisant dans ses pensées :

- C'est triste que des enfants aient été impliqués…

- …

- Moi les enfants je m'en occupe, fit Snow avec un sourire.

- Tu fais partie des enfants, intervint Fang.

- Hé !

Sazh rit de la mine déconfite du grand blond. Encore une fois, la sulfureuse Pulsian lui avait cloué le bec d'un simple mot. Il lui lança un regard qui lui rappela celui d'un chiot surpris et malheureux auquel elle répondit par un air hautain et un sourire en coin.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher !

- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, continua la brune.

- Mais !

- Hahaha ! Arrête-toi là, Snow ! Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec elle, dit Sazh.

- Peuh !...

Il se leva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait pour lancer aux deux plus jeunes du groupe qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Je prends le premier tour, fit Sazh.

A cette réponse, Fang se leva aussi, s'étirant comme un chat. Lightning profita allègrement de cette vision enchanteresse qui laissait, encore plus que d'ordinaire, apparente la magnifique peau mate de la brune. Elle la déshabilla littéralement du regard, admirant avec quelle beauté les flammes dansaient sur sa peau. La scène était parfaite si ce n'est la distance entre elles deux à cet instant précis. Elle aurait aimé couvrir les mètres qui les séparaient pour venir perdre ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux sombres qui encadraient son visage qui affichait un petit air contrarié. Cela ne lui donnait que plus de charme. Elle aimait la voir râler et lui résister, autant qu'elle aimait prendre le dessus et la voir lui céder dans un soupir d'extase.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu les jambes…

- Oh ?... Okay, mais fais attention…

Elle afficha un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais, je suis une Pulsian. Personne ne connait cet endroit et ses dangers mieux que moi !

- C'est vrai !... Mais reviens vite quand même ! On ne sait jamais.

- Ouais, ouais…

Elle prit sa lance et sortit du camp sous le regard de Lightning qui fronçait les sourcils. Cette dernière ne se savait pas elle-même observée en retour par Vanille qui étudiait très attentivement sa réaction.

[…]

Fang marchait un peu au hasard, suivant une galerie qui s'enfonçait un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. L'endroit, loin d'être obscur, froid et humide, était baigné d'une lumière verte phosphorescente presque irréelle, émanant d'une certaine variété de plantes que l'on trouvait uniquement sur Gran Pulse. Elle avança encore de quelques pas avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un bleuet hérissé, piqué dans la roche. Pour avoir longtemps chassé et patrouillé dans ces falaises, elle savait que cette variété de fleurs poussait dans le coin. Elle s'approcha, l'effleurant du bout des doigts pour finalement la cueillir. L'étrange couleur bleutée des pétales lui rappelait les yeux azurs d'une certaine personne. Mais alors qu'elle allait la mettre dans une sacoche pendue à sa ceinture, un léger bruit de pas dans son dos atteignit ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant ce rythme qu'elle connaissait. Lightning avait une façon de marcher bien à elle, due à sa cape et à son _holster_ qui couvraient le bas de ses hanches. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, lui faisant malgré elle lâcher un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'une douce paire de lèvres entraient en contact avec le haut de son épaule, déposant de légers baisers tout le long jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque.

- Light…, murmura-t-elle.

- Hum.

Lightning serra le corps de la brune contre le sien, inspirant son parfum et jouant avec les points sensibles de son opposante.

- Tu fais la tête ? Demanda le soldat.

- Non !...

- Si.

- Ca m'énerve juste de voir que tu laisses espérer Hope !

Ces mots lui avaient échappés. Se rendant compte qu'elle les avait dits à haute voix malgré elle, Fang se mordit la lèvre.

- Hein ?

- Oui… tu… enfin, il te suit comme un petit chien et son affection pour toi à l'air d'aller au-delà de la simple fraternité…

Lightning resta interdite une fraction de secondes.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ta jalousie comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Gronda Fang en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Ah oui ?... Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Je… je…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs regards s'affrontèrent, mais le sergent prenait indéniablement le dessus.

- Hope a un faible pour Vanille, Fang. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait partir seul en patrouille avec moi. Pour me demander conseil.

- Quoi ?

Lightning recouvrit la distance qui les séparait, glissant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ta jalousie est presque touchante…

Fang voulut répliquer mais ne put rien faire, une langue venant forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et l'obligeant à suivre le rythme. Elle mordit son soldat qui grogna de douleur.

- Fang ?

- Fais-toi pardonner !

- Pardon ?

- Je me répète, fais-toi pardonner !

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu fais la gueule pour rien et tu me mords…

- Hum…

- Tu es impétueuse, intolérante, instable et têtue…

- C'est pour ça que je te plais, fit-elle avec un air sarcastique avant de saisir Lightning par le col de son uniforme et de l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre le souffle.

La jeune femme se laissa faire avec un plaisir non feint, son corps répondant et parlant à sa place. Elle avait attendu ce contact toute la journée, au moins autant que la brune. Et maintenant qu'il arrivait, elle s'y abandonnait. Lightning n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif, dissimulant ses vrais sentiments de peur d'être jugée. Pourtant, à cet instant, dans l'intimité de cette grotte, dans les bras de Fang, elle laissait apparaître peu à peu sa face cachée.

Si Lightning Farron, sergent de la Garde Civile était réputée pour son caractère psychorigide et sa droiture à toute épreuve, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Claire Farron… Et c'était cette ancienne Claire qui avait tendance à resurgir de son passé et à répondre aux appels de la Pulsian quand celle-ci forçait ses barrières et ses murs de protection qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à bâtir. Fang, en faisant semblant de la maltraiter et del'assouvir à ses désirs,lui montrait au contraire un respect qu'elle avait toujours cherché.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : aloooors ? =D<strong>

**Ca vous a plu ? :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique !**

**Merci, et à bientôt~**

**Kiwi.**


	3. Warrior Goddess

_**Hello Soldiers ! =D**_

_**Me voici de retour avec la suite de "You are the Thunder..." officiellement ce chapitre devait clore l'histoire, mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS en plus représentant en quelque sorte l'épilogue de cette histoire. Cet épilogue sera posté sous la forme d'une fiction à part car pour le coup il ne suit plus vraiment le concept de Final Fantasy XIII même s'il partira sur une base de XIII-2. Il faudra donc surveiller mes posts en tant qu'auteur car il n'y aura pas de notification ^^'**_

_**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous salue.**_

_**Kiwi~**_

* * *

><p><em>Warrior<em> _Goddess_

Ligthning se rhabillait sous le regard appréciateur de la brune qui lui fit un commentaire bien placé :

- Tu n'as pas honte de te montrer ainsi dévêtue, Sunshine ? C'est indécent !

- Dixit celle qui est à l'origine de cette situation, fit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Fang glissa son bras gauche sous le t-shirt à peine enfilé de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Et si on recommençait ? Je suis sûre que tu as encore du potentiel, lança-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non. Je dois rentrer la première à la salle principale, Snow voulait nous rassembler pour faire un point sur la situation. Et nous n'étions pas sensées être au même endroit toi et moi.

Fang posa son front contre la nuque de Lightning.

- Hum… Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

- … Je dois y aller.

Elle se dégagea, finissant de rattacher son _holster_. La Pulsian grogna à cette vision.

- …. Je trouve que tu t'en tiens un peu trop bien à notre arrangement…

- Pour notre bien à toutes les deux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bien pour moi. Personnellement, je me fiche pas mal que les autres sachent qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Ce n'est pas leur problème, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal !

- Et bien moi je ne m'en fiche pas.

- Donc c'est pour TON bien, en réalité ! Tu as honte de moi, si je comprends bien !

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion maintenant ?

- Oui ! Parce que j'ai l'impression que si tu gardes ça secret c'est que tout ceci n'a aucune importance pour toi… Tu ne veux juste pas ternir ton image de leader irréprochable ! Ah, il est beau notre sergent : droit, fier, mystérieux et efficace !... Je suis ton sale petit secret…

- Je te rappelle que nous avions passé cet arran…

- « Arrangement », « arrangement »… tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, c'est épuisant ! T'as passé beaucoup _d'arrangements_ du genre ? Des sortes de « permis pour coucher » ?

Lightning plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux de son opposante, à la fois choquée et profondément vexée.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Fang qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ce genre, lui renvoya un regard tout d'abord surpris et offensé, qui peu à peu s'assombrit.

- Parfait !

- …

- Puisque c'est comme ça, on arrête là !... Je mets fin à notre « arrangement » comme tu aimes tant le répéter.

Le soldat qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager ne cachait plus la colère qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elles se toisaient, l'atmosphère se chargeant d'électricité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que c'est fini, Light ! Je ne veux plus être ton jouet !

- Mon jouet ?... J'aurais plutôt dit que j'étais le tien à certains moments. Et c'est toi qui a voulu de cette relation, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui as commencé en toute connaissance de cause.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, c'est fini. Plus de relations, tu m'entends ?

- …

- Plus de sexe, plus de soirées, plus de tête à tête.

- …. Reçu.

Lightning attacha sa cape à son uniforme dans un dernier regard méprisant avant de sortir de la petite maison qu'elles avaient trouvée un peu à l'écart du village natal de la Pulsian. Ils avaient atteint Oerba une semaine plus tôt et s'y étaient établis dans le but de faire des recherches pour trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de leurs marques de L'Cie. Selon la légende, tout avait commencé ici… Dans ce lieu auparavant fleuri et maintenant désertique. Sept jours donc qu'ils s'étaient installés ici et que Lightning en plus de se documenter comme elle le pouvait sur leur malédiction, faisait dans son coin des recherches sur le passé de la brune. Fang était née et avait grandi ici. D'après ses dires, les bâtiments, cependant en grande partie en ruine à présent, n'avaient pas beaucoup changés depuis cinq cents ans. Elle avait donc pu lui faire visiter l'endroit, dont la petite maison surélevée où elle avait vu le jour, le jardin où elle avait rencontré Vanille pour la première fois alors qu'elle marchait à peine, celui où elle avait grandi, combattu, appris à manier les armes. Et durant tout ce temps, Lightning l'avait suivie en silence, écoutée, enregistrant chaque information avec la même curiosité grandissante.

Elle crissa des dents, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle mettait tout le monde dans son lit comme ça sur un simple coup de tête ? C'était la plus grande insulte qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Un tic nerveux lui fit serrer le poing. Certes, elle n'aurait pas dû lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais elle avait été prise de court par cette accusation déplacée. Elle pensait que Fang avait compris que si elles étaient allées si loin, c'était parce qu'elle était spéciale pour elle. Leur dispute était donc, de son point de vue, totalement improbable et stupide. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup, la brune avait-elle décidé de tout arrêter alors qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué cette situation dès le départ ? Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait, Lightning lui ayant bien précisé que cette histoire resterait secrète et que rien ne les attachait officiellement l'une à l'autre.

« Chier… »

Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose, et de préférence, rapidement avant que sa colère ne l'étouffe. Elle fit donc un détour par l'entrée du village où Hope leur avait signalé qu'un couple de Gorgonopsides alpha traînait. Lightning savait qu'en affronter deux en même à elle toute seule était risqué, mais à cet instant elle n'évaluait pas les risques. Elle les aperçut, deux jeunes mâles dans la fleur de l'adolescence au vue de leur crinière encore courte et raide. Elle attrapa son arme de la main droite, la dégageant dans un chuintement qui fit bondir les créatures. Elles relevèrent leurs têtes félines et monstrueuses, braquant leurs yeux dorés sur l'humain qui courrait dans leur direction, fusil au poing. Lightning tirait à vue, visant d'instinct les points faibles des deux Gorgonopsides, à savoir : la tête, la base du coup et si elle pouvait, le cœur. Le plus agile des deux félins bondit sur elle avec rage, toutes griffes dehors, elle ne l'évita que d'un saut périlleux arrière. La scène se joua au ralentit, ses pieds quittaient le sol quand l'énorme patte meurtrière brassa du vide là où se trouvait son corps la seconde précédente. La tête en bas durant un battement de cœur, elle eut le temps de viser, l'abattant d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle se rétablit sur ses jambes, l'autre créature hurlant à la mort, feulant de colère et de peur, et reculant petit à petit, blessée à l'épaule et au poitrail. Le soldat braqua son arme sur l'énorme bête, prête à l'achever pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ses yeux dorés étaient ancrés dans les siens, ses griffes labourant sauvagement le sol. Cet assaut serait le dernier. Elle changea son fusil en épée et lui présenta comme s'il pouvait comprendre qu'elle la jouerait à la loyale. Il feula de plus belle avant de se jeter en avant, Lightning fit un pas de côté comme une danse tellement répétée qu'elle était devenue naturelle. Mais alors qu'elle lui plantait son sabre dans le flan, une douleur aigue déchira sa cuisse dans le même temps, la faisant tomber à genou. La créature blessée à mort, s'écroula, rendant son dernier souffle. C'était fini. Elle resta dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, la douleur irradiant son cerveau et paralysant son membre. Elle coula un regard vers la source de sa douleur, découvrant cinq entailles de près de trois centimètres de larges sur bien quinze de long. Le sang jaillissait à flot, s'écoulant à ses pieds et imbibant le moindre de ses vêtements. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Sa vue commençait à perdre en clarté, elle perdait trop de sang à un rythme trop rapide. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite sinon elle allait bêtement y rester. Elle fit monter la magie en elle et la focalisa sur sa jambe blessée. Immédiatement une lueur bleue l'enveloppa tandis que la plaie se suturait d'elle-même et que la cicatrice s'effaçait comme un mauvais souvenir. Lightning se laissa tomber sur le dos, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle s'était soignée mais ses idées restaient vagues et imprécises dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que les quelques arbres autour d'elle arrêtent de tanguer comme s'ils allaient s'écrouler sur elle en suivant. Elle resta allongée, incapable de se relever. Elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir développé des compétences de soigneur tout comme Hope et Vanille qui en général restaient en arrière pour soigner ceux qui combattaient au corps à corps. Même si cette capacité pouvait se révéler futile pour des gens comme Fang, Snow ou Sazh, elle était en réalité vitale. Lightning avait l'habitude de se battre seule, donc de s'en sortir seule. Elle devait être capable de se soigner.

Elle rouvrit les yeux fixant le ciel bleu, une migraine martelant ses tempes. Elle crut qu'elle resterait ici jusqu'à ce que son corps lui réponde enfin, mais apparemment, c'était sans compter sur la forme humaine qui se dirigeait dans sa direction en courant. Une forme qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer avec la réverbération du soleil.

[…]

Fang, toujours dans la petite maison que Lightning venait de quitter, donna un coup de poing magistral sur une vieille table qui, si elle tenait encore debout par miracle, s'effondra à la suite de sa colère. « Light… tu es stupide ! » Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Complètement débile ! Tu ne comprends rien ! ». Sa rage s'amplifiant, elle attrapa un tabouret qu'en envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Celui se brisa en morceaux en rencontrant le mur d'en face. Elle haleta, sa respiration refusant de se calmer.

- Là, je dois avouer que c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

Fang fit un bond en voyant Vanille passer l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et l'air triste.

- Va-Vanille ? Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te cherchais quand j'ai vu Lightning sortir d'ici tellement en colère que je n'aimerais pas croiser son chemin dans les prochaines heures… Je me suis doutée que quelque chose s'était passé et que tu devais y être mêlée…

- Hum…

Vanille s'approcha de sa grande sœur tendant doucement la main pour attraper son poing qui venait de réduire le mobilier à l'état de planches inutilisables. Elle saignait le long de l'arrête de ses phalanges. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux ne dit rien, elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle invoqua un sort de soin qu'elle déploya sur la brune, soudant la plaie et laissant sa main sans une égratignure.

- Merci, grommela Fang sans la regarder.

- Tu devrais faire l'effort d'apprendre quelques sorts de bases si tu as l'intention de continuer à détruire des choses avec tes poings au lieu d'utiliser une arme.

Cette remarque arracha un minuscule sourire du bout des lèvres à la plus grande des deux. Vanille sourit en retour, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, enserrant la taille de son aînée et l'obligeant à lui rendre sa marque d'affection. Fang poussa un petit soupir amusé comme quoi elle se rendait, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis mise en colère… c'est fini.

- Fini ?... Comment ça « fini » ?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on… hum. Enfin… qu'on fasse ce qu'on faisait dans les circonstances dans lesquelles on le faisait.

- C'était juste du sexe ?

- Oui.

- … Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Et… ça m'énerve encore plus !

Vanille obligea sa grande sœur à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec elle ?

- Parce que… ça fait mal… (Elle marqua une pause, en serrant les dents.) Ça fait mal, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix… Tout va trop vite.

La plus jeune esquissa un petit sourire désabusé.

- En même temps, vous avez tout fait à l'envers…

- Hein ?

- Vous avez commencé par coucher là où les couples normaux commencent par une sortie au cinéma !

Fang sentit ses pommettes s'embraser.

- On n'est pas un couple ! Se défendit-elle.

- C'est pourtant l'impression que vous donnez…

- Non !...

- Mais si t'es en colère, cherche un peu la raison qui te pousse à lui en vouloir.

- Je-je…

- Tu l'as repoussée parce que ça fait mal, mais maintenant que tu es seule et qu'elle l'est aussi, cette douleur ne s'est pas arrangée… Tu as mal au cœur, Fang.

- Vanille, arrête…

- Tu as des sentim…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit la première, Vanille la regarda faire sans un mot, un air attristé marquant ses traits. Elle savait à quel point Fang pouvait être redoutable à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en colère. C'était un fait qui arrivait rarement mais restait pour le moins effrayant. Pourtant elle n'eut pas peur, et garda le silence par respect avant de la suivre, marchant quelques pas en arrière. Vanille se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire pour que sa grande sœur se sente mieux. Il aurait été facile de blâmer Lightning, de voir en elle l'ennemi à abattre pour la sauver, mais c'était loin d'être aussi facile. Elles étaient aussi fautives l'une que l'autre et le soldat ne pouvait pas porter la responsabilité des sentiments naissants de la brune. La rouquine se retrouvait prise entre deux feux… Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et observer. Mais si Lightning commettait l'erreur de faire du mal à Fang maintenant que la situation venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et ferait en sorte qu'elle souffre autant que sa sœur souffrait actuellement.

Ce fut donc dans un lourd silence qu'elles rejoignirent Snow et Hope qui débattaient sur les derniers ouvrages qu'ils avaient pu consulter. Le grand blond leva la tête à l'entrée des deux Pulsians. Il remarqua immédiatement l'air contrarié de la plus grande des deux, mais ne le releva pas de peur de toucher un point sensible et de se prendre un coup de lance dans la figure en représailles.

- Du nouveau ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Tout comme nous…

Vanille se chargea de changer de sujet.

- Lightning et Sazh ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Sazh, ça ne m'étonne pas mais Lightning est rarement, voire jamais en retard, songea Snow.

- Un vrai petit soldat, grommela Fang.

Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement voir Sazh portant une Lightning inconsciente dans ses bras passer difficilement la porte. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux du groupe fut les vêtements imbibés de sang des deux arrivants.

- LIGHTNING ! Bondit Fang, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur manquant de s'arrêter.

- LIGHT ! Cria en même temps Hope, effrayé par son état de faiblesse.

Sazh, épuisé par sa marche forcée avec un corps à bout de bras, souffla trois mots en la déposant sur ce qui devait être autrefois un canapé mais qui ne conservait plus qu'une armature en métal et quelques tissus.

- Elle va bien…

Snow le dévisagea en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné du groupe.

- Tu es couvert de sang… tu es blessé ?

- Non, je n'ai rien. C'est le sang de Lightning.

Cette nouvelle déclaration fit bondir le cœur de la grande Pulsian qui, se relevant brutalement, colla Sazh contre un mur avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec une effroyable colère prenant le pas sur son inquiétude.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je.. je… Je sais pas, je l'ai retrouvée à la limite de l'inconscience à côté du corps de deux Alphas… Elle avait déjà réussi à se soigner apparemment, sinon… je ne jure pas que j'aurais pu la ramener vivante jusqu'ici… Je te l'ai dit, elle va bien. Elle est tombée dans les pommes parce qu'elle était épuisée.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, vieil homme.

Le relâchant, elle se détourna de lui pour se pencher sur le corps du jeune sergent. Toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil tandis qu'elle caressait sa joue du plat de la main. « Qu'as-tu fait, Light ? » pensa-t-elle. « Qu'as-tu fait ?... »

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Hope.

Vanille sentit immédiatement l'aura noire émanant de sa grande sœur et décida d'intervenir.

- Non Hope, reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! Vu que le danger est omniprésent ici, je propose que l'on fasse des binômes qui devront veiller l'un sur l'autre, c'est plus prudent !

- Bien parlé, approuva Snow.

- Pour l'instant, il faut mettre Lightning dans un coin tranquille pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. La connaissant, ce sera rapide. Nous, tant que nous restons ici tous les quatre nous n'avons pas besoin de groupe vraiment défini. Mais dès que nous repartirons chercher des informations, je propose que Hope aille avec Snow et que Vanille reste avec moi, expliqua Sazh. Comme ça, il y a aura un soigneur par duo. C'est plus prudent.

- Je te l'accorde.

Fang, quant à elle, avait totalement occulté la présence des autres membres de l'équipe, ses pensées étant focalisées sur Lightning. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jour son sergent lui serait rendu dans un état aussi faible et vulnérable. Elle l'avait vue sous certains aspects, beaucoup d'aspects même, mais celui-ci était celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir. Quand elle pensait à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, elle voyait son air impérieux, son caractère froid de soldat et sa manière de mener leur groupe, comme s'il était de son devoir de tout prendre sur elle, et de laisser ainsi aux autres le loisir de se montrer légers et idiots pour ne pas souffrir de leur situation. Elle était tellement fière…

[…]

Lightning se sentait flotter. Aucune douleur, aucune pensée. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire l'étrange paix qui l'habitait. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, rien ne venait troubler son esprit. Aucune peur, aucune crainte.

Elle avait même l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps et de se laisser porter par un doux courant. La seule chose qui subsistait était une étrange lueur qui semblait l'envelopper et la protéger. Elle tendit la main, ou du moins elle en eut l'impression, pour venir effleurer cette chose apaisante. Sans raison apparente, elle sut les mots qu'il fallait dire, le nom qu'il fallait appeler.

« Odin… »

La lueur se rassembla petit à petit, formant un être de lumière qui la recueillit au creux de ses bras. Sa forme se faisait de plus en plus précise jusqu'à ce que finalement un grand chevalier blanc au casque doré apparaisse devant ses yeux. Son Eidolon. Son protecteur. Odin.

Il ne dit pas un mot, se contenant de la fixer de ses yeux verts étincelants. Il dégageait une aura tranquille comme en réponse à la paix qu'elle cherchait tant.

« Odin. »

Encore une fois, il ne sortit aucun son, mais répondit par une foule de sensations qu'il lui transmettait. Lightning se mit à songer que Fang et Vanille avaient raison, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il partageait son âme et lui faisait écho quand elle était perdue ou en danger. Il était là pour lui montrer la voie, là pour l'apaiser et faire taire ses doutes.

Elle voulut le remercier, lui montrer sa gratitude, mais sentit que c'était inutile. Il savait. Ils partageaient tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de discours entre eux.

Odin toujours silencieux, posa alors un genou à terre devant elle en inclinant la tête. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il partait, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour l'heure mais qu'il serait toujours là. Il avait toujours été et serait à jamais enfoui au fond de son âme. Il était sien depuis qu'elle était devenue une L'Cie et qu'il s'était manifesté à elle. Elle ne dit rien non plus, et il disparut. Elle crut devoir rester seule à nouveau, mais petit à petit son songe commença à s'effacer. Elle se sentit emporter vers une réalité qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

[…]

Fang était penchée au-dessus du corps de celle qu'elle ne pouvait renier malgré ses dires de vouloir se séparer d'elle. Elle lui avait posé un tissu humide sur le front et avait dégagé une partie de son torse en descendant sa fermeture éclair pour la laisser respirer. Le rythme cardiaque de la brune ne s'était pas calmé depuis que Sazh l'avait ramenée, il y avait près de vingt-quatre heures de cela. Elle l'avait veillée sans une seule pause, ne pouvant se résoudre à fermer les yeux malgré sa fatigue grandissante. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre et que cette situation était arrivée en partie à cause d'elle.

La Pulsian approcha sa main du visage de Lightning, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles qui lui revenait sur le visage. Ses traits avaient l'air tellement détendus et sereins. Elle espérait que là où elle était, son esprit soit en paix au moins assez longtemps pour lui permettre de se sentir apaisée. Soudainement, elle remarqua que le tatouage du sergent brillait faiblement. Elle se recula imperceptiblement, attendant la suite des évènements. Son Eidolon était-il en train de se réveiller malgré l'état de faiblesse de son invocatrice ?

Fang, captivée, ne savait pas quoi faire sa marque brilla avec plus d'intensité encore avant de s'éteindre brutalement, lui faisant se rendre compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Par réflexe, elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Lightning en priant pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'Odin ait agi dans son sens pour la guérir. Elle approcha son visage de celui du sergent, lui déposant un long et doux baiser sur le front. Elle espérait ainsi lui transmettre sa force. « Lightning, je t'en prie… Réveille-toi… ». Elle lui en déposa un deuxième, et au moment où elle se retira pour la couver à nouveau du regard, elle remarqua deux yeux bleus glaciers qui la fixaient. Son cœur manqua une série de battements.

- Li-Light !

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- Hun… qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire encore, Fang ?

- Light ! Répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Oui, ça va… grommela-t-elle faiblement, ne crie pas comme ça.

- Tu es vivante !

La brune se jeta à son cou, collant leurs joues l'une contre l'autre et la serrant contre elle. Lightning qui ne comprenait pas tout à la situation ne dit pas un mot, appréciant le contact avec Fang qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça…

- Hun.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, Sunshine !

- J'étais… _en colère_…

Fang se détacha d'elle, plongeant son beau regard émeraude dans celui de son opposante.

- Ce n'était pas une raison. Est-ce que tu trouves intelligent d'aller fièrement te battre contre deux alphas, _toute seule_, juste parce que nous nous sommes disputées ?

- Hum…

- « Hum » n'est pas un argument !

Lightning détourna le regard une fraction de seconde en poussant un petit soupir contrarié.

- Tch. Je suis assez grande pour pouvoir me protéger toute seule, Fang.

Fang secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, en affichant un petit sourire reflétant à la fois son amusement et son exaspération. Lightning conservait vraiment sa fierté jusqu'au bout, cela la tuerait de lui dire un simple merci d'avoir veillé sur elle ? La brune se leva. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses arqua un sourcil surpris et mécontent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais elle ne voulait pas la retenir. Trop de sentiments contraires s'affrontaient dans son esprit qu'Odin venait de clarifier.

Au moment où Fang se détournait pour sortir de la petite chambre de fortune, Lightning prit sur elle et attrapa son poignet.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

Fang marqua un temps d'arrêt à la pression qui s'exerçait sur le bas de son avant-bras.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec quoi ?

Lightning sembla grommeler quelque chose à voix basse que la brune ne comprit pas. Fang ramena son regard sur la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu…

- Hum… J'ai dit : Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette phrase, pour le coup, arracha un sourire malicieux à Fang qui se rassit sur le bord du lit.

- Ah oui ? Ricana-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de refuser cet _argument _presque aussi convaincant que ton « hum », et de vraiment me tenir à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ?

Lightning n'avait évidemment aucune réponse à cette question piège.

- Et toi… pourquoi as-tu veillé sur moi ?

Elle renvoyait la balle dans son camp. Esquive de l'attaque précédente et retournement de situation. Au tour de Fang de s'expliquer. Mais c'était mal la connaître de penser qu'elle se laisserait piéger par une tentative aussi faible. Elle agita son index sous le nez de la blonde aux reflets roses en signe de négation.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sunshine !

- Et toi, tu es en train d'éviter la mienne.

Le sourire de Fang s'élargit.

- Faisons un compromis dans ce cas.

- Quel genre de compr…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres s'emparait des siennes. Lightning garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre que Fang s'était encore une fois jouée d'elle depuis le début. Elle les ferma, passant ses bras autour du cou de la brune qui émit un petit grognement de satisfaction.

Lightning savait qu'encore une fois, elle venait de perdre, de céder à cette femme qui avait le don de tout retourner dans son cerveau. Mais pour le coup, elle s'en moquait. Elle était vivante, et son action stupide avait finalement eu une fin plutôt heureuse. Elle sentit la brune s'enhardir et placer sa jambe de l'autre côté de son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin. Encore une fois, elle prenait plaisir à la dominer. Le contact de leurs lèvres se rompit au moment où la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lâchait dans un soupir :

- Tu… profites d'une convalescente.

Sa voix rendue sensuelle par leur précédent échange, Fang sourit d'autant plus en embrassant sa gorge découverte.

- Je te fais payer pour la frayeur que tu m'as faite !

- Tu es horrible… répondit-elle entre deux halètements.

- Tu n'as qu'à me repousser !

Lightning ne répondit pas, et de toute façon Fang n'attendait pas de réplique de sa part. Elle finit d'ouvrir la veste de sa partenaire la faisant se cambrer sous ses mains expertes. Dieu qu'elle aimait son corps, son regard, son sourire si rare et son expression en cet instant même.

Fang se pencha, accaparant à nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Leur dispute était oubliée, tout ce qui les entourait n'avait plus d'importance. Elles venaient de retourner dans leur monde rien qu'à elles deux. Pourtant, elles auraient dû faire un peu plus attention à leur environnement si elles avaient voulu éviter ce qui allait suivre :

- Fang ! S'exclama une voix outrée. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La brune réagit instinctivement et se redressa, coupant brutalement son baiser passionné avec la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Fang croisa le regard de Vanille qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Lightning remarqua en suivant sa présence et ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle repoussait Fang comme si le contact qui les liait à présent la brûlait.

- Sors d'ici !

Fang lui obéit et entraîna Vanille à sa suite, laissant une Lightning furieuse de lui avoir cédé et prête à se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à oublier cette intrusion et à sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Jamais, jamais, jamais, elle n'avait eu à subir une scène aussi humiliante. Elle porta une main à son visage, toujours allongée dans son lit en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait.

[…]

Fang de son côté, lâchait un profond soupir de frustration. Elle avait été interrompue au moment où la situation devenait intéressante. Elle fit ressentir à Vanille que son arrivée avait été mal vue par sa personne.

- Fang, soupira-t-elle faiblement, comme si la situation venait de la fatiguer.

- Quoi ? C'était pas ma faute !

- Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : voir que tu as profité de l'état de faiblesse de Lightning ou retourner avec elle alors que tu disais hier ne plus vouloir de relation avec.

- Héhé, ricana-t-elle, gênée. Mais j'peux te jurer que la situation de tout à l'heure n'a pas dégénéré à cause de moi… du moins au début. Je comptais partir sans rien faire ! Je te le jure !

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça…

- Elle n'avait pas l'air contre !

Vanille croisa ses bras d'un air sévère.

- Fang !

- Okay, okay, ça va !

Un petit silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Fang perdit son masque de femme fatale. Elle marcha dans la pièce comme cherchant ses mots.

- Excuse-moi pour hier…

- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, que tu étais énervée et je n'aurais pas dû en rajouter à ce moment-là.

- Non non, tu sais… je crois qu'au fond, tu avais raison…

- Tu crois seulement ? Fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Fang poussa un profond soupir comme si les mots qui allaient suivre lui coûtaient.

- Huum… je n'aurais pas supporté la perdre cette nuit.

Vanille esquissa un petit sourire compatissant.

- Quand je suis avec elle, c'est vrai que je me laisse un peu emporter par mon désir et que c'est très _physique_, mais quand elle n'est pas là, je suis frustrée, énervée, jalouse aussi… je pensais que c'était encore une fois lié à mon désir non assouvi, mais cette nuit, quand je l'ai vue dans cet état… j'ai compris. (Elle marqua une courte pause : c'est là que cela devenait difficile pour elle) ….. J'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Tu as des sentiments pour elle.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que c'est pas une nouvelle, ça ?

- Héé !

Vanille rit en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Tu es aussi fière qu'elle !

- Tch.

- Tu prends même ses tics, Fang !

- Arrête, c'est pas vrai !

- On dit que quand on se défend trop farouchement c'est qu'on a touché un point sensible, je me trompe ?

- Vanille !

La plus jeune, tenant à la vie, ne poussa pas plus loin la plaisanterie. La patience de Fang avait des limites surtout dès que celle-ci concernait Lightning. Le seul problème restait à présent de savoir si, pour le sergent, la situation pouvait encore évoluer, ou au contraire s'il fallait y couper court pour éviter à la brune de souffrir. Vanille était à la fois heureuse et triste pour sa grande sœur. En vingt-deux ans de vie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment _aimé_ quelqu'un au sens propre du terme. Elle avait toujours flirté avec tout le monde, joué la provocation et fait tourner la tête d'hommes comme de femmes, mais jamais elle ne s'était attachée autant.

- Tu crois que Lightning me pardonnera ?...

- Toi oui, fit Vanille, moi, c'est moins sûr…

- Elle ne voulait que personne ne le sache.

- Je peux ne rien dire tu sais, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant !

- Certes, certes, concéda-t-elle. Mais, actuellement, elle doit être en train de fulminer et de me maudire : moi, mes ancêtres et mes potentiels descendants !

- Oui…

- La connaissant, elle va vouloir se taper la tête contre un mur jusqu'au sang !

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, à vrai dire.

- T'aurais pu frapper !

- J'ai frappé…

- Ah…

- Tu étais, il me semble, trop occupée pour t'en rendre compte !

- C'est possible…

Vanille soupira de plus belle Fang était très intelligente, mais trop souvent elle se laissait guider par son instinct au lieu de tout poser à plat pour trouver la meilleure solution. Et dans ce genre de situation, et particulièrement la situation actuelle, la rousse avait l'impression d'être l'adulte de leur duo.

- Tu devrais peut-être parler avec elle.

- Euuuuh… j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! T'as bien vu comment elle m'a repoussée. A mon avis, si j'entre dans la chambre maintenant, mes épaules risquent de dire au revoir à ma tête.

- Il faudra que tu l'affrontes tôt ou tard, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant !

- En fait tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

- Exact, j'ai rendu Lightning furieuse exprès pour mettre au point cette machination… Tsss ! File !

Fang lui accorda un sourire en coin empli de reconnaissance. Elle était comblée depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée et ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Vanille secoua la tête en souriant en retour. Fang était impossible.

- Merci.

Elle allait quitter la pièce mais s'arrêta juste avant de passer l'encadrement :

- En fait… il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule qui va avoir une soirée mémorable.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Pour toute réponse la brune sortit. Vanille voulut la rattraper mais entra en collision avec quelqu'un qui venait dans sa direction. Elle tomba sur les fesses suite à la violence du choc.

- Aie.

Une main se tendit dans sa direction alors que deux yeux d'un bleu pâle tirant vers le gris la dévisageaient, inquiets.

- Désolé, Vanille ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Ça va ?

- Je… Hope… ?

Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant en l'aidant à se relever alors que deux tâches rosâtres venaient orner les joues de la jeune fille.

- Ca va merci ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ah ça ?...

Il détourna la tête avec un air gêné.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

Comprenant qu'il était mis à découvert, il dégagea la main qu'il gardait dans son dos pour dévoiler un magnifique bouquet de fleurs sauvages d'Oerba.

- Je me demandais si tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder pour aller visiter les environs… tous les deux ! Tu sais, Sazh parlait de binômes et je me suis dit que…

- OUI ! Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- C'es-c'est vrai ?

- Oui !

Devant son état de choc, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en riant. Tiré vers l'avant, il se surprit à rire lui aussi. C'était à croire que les gens de Gran Pulse n'avaient aucun complexe avec leurs sentiments. Tout comme Lightning, il se laissait charmer et entraîner par la fraîcheur qu'elles savaient déployer. Cette fraîcheur qui l'envahissait peu à peu et le faisait changer.

[…]

Fang de son côté, ne riait pas du tout. Elle était plantée derrière la porte de la chambre de Lightning et tenait son poing en l'air pour frapper depuis deux bonnes minutes. Un peu plus et elle prendrait racine à cet endroit précis. Elle essayait de se donner du courage, mais il suffisait que l'air furieux de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se forme dans son esprit pour retenir son geste. Elle inspira profondément et finit par toquer. Elle attendit. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa une deuxième fois en disant :

- Light ! C'est moi, j'entre !

Encore une fois, l'absence totale de réaction la surprit. Elle fit donc basculer la porte sur ses gonds, se préparant à recevoir un objet en travers de la figure. Rien. Et ceci devait être dû au fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

- Lightning ?

Fang haussa un sourcil. Où avait-elle bien pu filer encore ? Elle ressortit, et, suivant l'idée la plus sensée qu'elle avait, rejoignit leur semblant de Quartier Général au centre du village, où Snow avait établi et entassé tout le matériel qu'il avait pu trouver. Les éclats de voix qu'elle entendit de l'extérieur confirmèrent son opinion.

- Non, tu ne partiras pas en patrouille aujourd'hui !

- Je te dis que je suis remise ! J'ai besoin de sortir !

- Non Sis' !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Un grand fracas obligea Fang à entrer en trombe pour voir un Snow étalé par terre et une Lightning, le poing toujours levé, qui le dévisageait avec fureur.

- Snow, tu n'es personne pour me donner des ordres, alors si tu es inquiet, laisse Sazh m'accompagner mais je soutiens l'idée qu'il n'est qu'un poids mort !

Sazh, dans un coin de la pièce n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'intervenir, tandis que Snow se redressait tant bien que mal, une main à la hauteur de sa joue rougie.

- Moi je veux bien t'accompagner, fit la nouvelle arrivante.

Lightning, reconnaissant sa voix et son accent exotique, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- N'y pense même pas.

Fang pénétra pour de bon dans la petite salle de sa démarche sensuelle et gracieuse pour venir se poster aux côtés du grand blond, en évitant tout contact inopportun avec son soldat préféré. Mais, même sans la toucher, ni la frôler, son parfum qui flottait dans l'air à sa suite vint titiller le sens olfactif de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui fut déstabilisée pendant une infime seconde. Cette odeur réveillait en elle un doux sentiment qu'elle refoula farouchement. Contrôlant ses nerfs et sa gêne toujours d'actualité, elle affichait un visage fermé, encore plus lisse d'émotion que d'ordinaire. Pas une seule fois elle n'accorda un regard à la Pulsian, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas, et allait même jusqu'à reconnaître qu'elle avait anticipé une réaction du genre.

- Lightning, plaida Snow, sois raisonnable… Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et Fang t'a veillée toute la nuit…

Elle grimaça à l'entente du nom de la brune ainsi que de son action louable.

- Light… Écoute-moi.

- Très bien…

Le blond crut avoir gagné durant une seconde. Seulement une seconde. Il vit sa future belle-sœur faire volteface en lançant un regard assassin à Sazh qui était resté sans rien dire depuis le début de la conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

- Sazh, viens avec moi.

- Hein ? Mais, je…

- On va sécuriser le port.

La voyant s'éloigner, il tourna la tête dans la direction des deux autres adultes qui étaient restés sans bouger, les interrogeant du regard.

- Rattrape-la avant qu'elle ne se mette dans une situation catastrophique.

Il acquiesça et courut à sa suite. Snow poussa un profond soupir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, bon sang ?... Elle a toujours été solitaire mais jamais téméraire. En deux jours, elle n'arrête pas…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit Fang dans un petit sourire sarcastique.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que tu arrives à la comprendre ?

- Oooh oui… Elle est pire que moi.

Le blond suivait de moins en moins son raisonnement. Voyant son regard perdu, la brune lui mit une tape sur l'épaule en riant.

- Laisse tomber, vieux ! Je m'en occupe !

- Tu vas les rejoindre ?

- Je vais faire mieux que ça.

[…]

Lightning marchait tellement rapidement que Sazh était obligé de trottiner à ses côtés pour rester à sa hauteur. Il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole vu la froideur de son regard. La distance était de rigueur. L'homme à la peau noire ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état de fureur mais ne voulait pas devenir un malheureux dommage collatéral.

Ils finirent par atteindre les pontons du port d'Oerba où une foule de créatures rodaient, la nature ayant repris ses droits depuis l'abandon du village. Le sergent s'arrêta brutalement, surprenant le pilote qui la suivait au point qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il fit un bond en arrière alors qu'elle lui accordait un regard pour la première fois. Ses yeux habituellement calmes et froids étaient étirés en deux fentes menaçantes et brûlaient de colère, ses sourcils mêmes s'arquaient dangereusement. Il déglutit, paralysé. Dans cet état, Lightning était plus effrayante qu'un Béhémoth sauvage.

- Reste-là ! Je t'ai autorisé à m'accompagner, pas à me gêner.

- Qu-comme tu veux… Mais tu sais je te conseille de…

Une balle siffla à la droite de son oreille. Elle tenait son arme pointée en direction de sa tête. Il ne l'avait même pas vue dégainer. Il poussa un petit couinement de peur qui lui fit honte.

- J'ai dit, « reste ici », articula-t-elle plus lentement.

Il hocha la tête, n'osant même plus ouvrir la bouche. Lightning pour toute réponse chargea de nouveau son arme avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Il resta sans bouger observant et admirant sa danse macabre. Le soldat méritait tellement bien son surnom de _Lightning_, sa plus grande qualité résidant dans sa vitesse de déplacement surhumaine. Elle bondissait, exécutait des saltos efficaces pour trouver les failles de ses ennemis et se placer en même temps hors de leur portée. Et à chaque fois, le moindre de ses mouvements mettait en valeur la perfection à couper le souffle de son corps de femme. Il la vit abattre, sous ses yeux ébahis, un félin qui faisait le double de sa taille et dont les griffes correspondaient à la longueur de son avant-bras d'une rafale de tir dans le torse. Sazh frissonna.

« Une vraie Déesse Guerrière » commenta une voix à ses côtés.

Il fit un bond, n'ayant pas entendu arriver la jeune femme à la peau mate. Elle s'était glissée à ses côtés avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Elle fixait Lightning, analysant ses attaques expéditives, furieuses et pourtant élégantes. Le combat était rude mais elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde en difficulté. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait récupéré que partiellement de son précédent affrontement. Odin devait y être pour beaucoup dans son rétablissement mystérieux.

Fang sentit son cœur battre avec frénésie alors que la folie guerrière de Lightning prenait le dessus. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine à la vue de la vague électrisante que dégageait la jeune femme. Elle fit tournoyer son épée à une main avant d'utiliser l'autre en renfort pour donner plus de force à sa frappe. Sa lame alla se loger dans le cœur d'une vouivre qu'elle venait d'atteindre d'un saut impressionnant avant de sauter sur son dos pour lui décharger sa magie couplée à la puissance de son _gunblade_. Elle lui avait servi son enchaînement favori, un hydro-impact suivi d'un électro-impact, qui pouvait se traduire par un sort étendu à la lame de son arme. La créature ailée s'écrasa dans un nuage de poussière et un dernier râle. Trop facile.

Son souffle était à peine saccadé malgré l'énergie qu'elle venait de dépenser. Elle releva le menton, et se retournant juste à temps elle effectua un saut périlleux arrière qui lui évita de justesse un poignard qui venait de voler dans sa direction. Elle tira à plusieurs reprises avant même de toucher le sol. Deux gobelins venaient de faire leur apparition venant se joindre au massacre. Ils n'auraient jamais dû, par pur instinct de survie, car Lightning n'était pas d'humeur clémente. Ses pieds retrouvant à peine le plancher des vaches, son pistolet se retransforma en épée et d'un large mouvement du bras, elle les décapita proprement. Elle souffla : « A qui le tour ? »

Fang esquissa un sourire.

- Va-t'en Sazh, je prends la situation en main.

- Mais !

Elle lui accorda un tendre regard.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais la calmer, mais pour ça je ne vais pas avoir besoin de spectateur.

- Si tu le dis, je peux te faire confiance… ?

Elle ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toute allure au moyen de mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui déposa une main sur l'épaule.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Yup. Profite du temps que je t'offre pour trouver une solution pour sauver ton fils, vieil homme.

- Je ne suis pas vieux !

- Question de point de vue, fit-elle en riant.

Il lui accorda un sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser à Fang le soin de s'occuper de leur leader furieux. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse pour se craquer les phalanges et la nuque. Un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres, elle héla la jeune femme.

- Yo Sunshine ! T'as fini de te battre contre plus faible que toi, c'est petit et mesquin !

Lightning sembla remarquer sa présence pour la première fois.

- Fang.

- Et oui, c'est comme ça que je me nomme ! J'suis ravie de voir que tu t'en souviennes !

Le sergent renifla en armant son bras.

- Ouuuh tout doux, soldat ! Je veux juste te parler.

- Et moi je ne veux pas. Va-t'en.

Fang poussa un profond soupir.

- Très bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je crois que je vais y être forcée.

Lightning haussa un sourcil alors que Fang tirait sa lance de son dos et se mettait en garde, écartant légèrement ses jambes pour prendre une position stable et favorable à un assaut rapide.

- Affronte-moi en duel… Tous les coups sont permis, Light. Armes, mains nues, même la magie, tu en es capable. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux, mais si je gagne, tu devras m'écouter jusqu'au bout !

- Bien, répondit-elle brièvement avant de foncer vers la brune qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir d'ores et déjà sa lance en main.

Lightning courait tout droit dans sa direction, mais au dernier moment, elle bondit de côté avant d'abattre son _gunblade_ actuellement en épée en direction de ses omoplates. Fang para de justesse, utilisant sa longue arme pour faire un large mouvement et obliger le soldat à reculer. Mais cette dernière ne se démonta pas et enchaîna des attaques progressives et simultanées, obligeant la brune à utiliser toute la surface de sa lance pour se protéger. Sa vitesse était un énorme avantage, elle le savait, mais la Pulsian avait l'avantage de la force et de l'endurance. La maîtresse d'Odin ragea devant le regard imperturbable de son adversaire.

- Tu fatigues, Sunshine ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Cette remarque qui l'avait frappée au cœur même de sa fierté doubla sa colère et le nombre de ses frappes à répétition. Fang songea que pour une fois elle aurait dû se taire. Des fois, elle parlait vraiment trop. Lightning exécuta une contre pointe suivie d'une parade, offrant sans le vouloir une ouverture à la brune qui ne perdit pas une seconde et lui envoya un coup de pied au creux des abdos. Le soldat recula de deux bons mètres avant de rétablir son équilibre et de se remettre en garde. Fang fit tournoyer sa lance au-dessus de sa tête pour la provoquer avant de lui accorder un petit sourire victorieux.

- Je m'ennuierais presque, tu n'es pas encore en état de faire une patrouille toute seule !

Lightning attaqua de nouveau. Frappant de la pointe de sa lame, elle obligea Fang à la contrer. Bingo, elle venait de tomber dans son piège. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, elle sentit une joie malsaine l'envahir alors que sa lame glissait le long du manche de son adversaire pour venir rapprocher leurs corps. Fang comprit alors qu'elle était en mauvaise posture et dégagea un de ses bras au dernier moment pour attraper la jeune femme par la taille et en utilisant toute la force qu'elle possédait, la faire tourner sur elle-même pour venir bloquer son dos contre son propre torse. Lightning poussa un râle de colère alors qu'une paire de lèvre déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Fang ! Rugit-elle, outrée.

- Hahaha ! Les règles ne l'interdisent pas !... Surtout que je sais que ça ne t'a pas déplu… Je peux à nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard attendrissant.

Lightning lui envoya un coup de coude dans le bas ventre avant de se dégager et de frapper d'estoc. Fang eut encore une fois un réflexe qui lui sauva la vie. La vitesse du soldat était vraiment la chose qui la mettait à mal. Elle observa le jeu de jambe de la jeune femme, essayant de se calquer dessus, mais c'était peine perdue. Lightning n'arrêtait pas de bondir et de frapper à droite comme à gauche sans même marquer de pause. Fang ne faisait que la contrer et la parer attendant l'ouverture idéale comme précédemment. Il ne lui servait à rien de vouloir la suivre et ainsi se fatiguer inutilement car elle était loin d'avoir sa dextérité. Le combat s'éternisait : leur puissance et leur technique se valant sur de nombreux points. Mais alors que le soldat venait de s'envoler au-dessus de sa tête, Fang comprit que c'était le bon moment. Elle attendit le choc qui lui fit fléchir les jambes avant d'utiliser le poids de Lightning contre elle-même la faisant voler en arrière. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et quand son dos rencontra la surface d'un mur, elle l'a désarma d'un coup de poing sur son poignet qui la fit gémir de douleur avant de bloquer sa gorge du tranchant de sa lance.

- Tu as perdu, Sunshine.

- Non !

Elle voulut récupérer ses mains, mais Fang appuya son arme contre sa chair.

- Arrête-toi, Lightning. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

- Huuuum…

Fang esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui tu n'aimes pas ça, je sais, je sais, et tu vas râler sans vergogne, sourit-elle.

Lightning détourna les yeux. La Pulsian comprit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait beau se croire douée pour cacher ses sentiments, quand on l'observait bien, on arrivait à prévoir ses réactions. Enfin… surtout elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- …

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- …

- C'est à cause de Vanille tout à l'heure ?

- Non.

- Quoi alors ?

- Hun….. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres _arrangements_ avant toi… finit-elle par dire, toujours sans la regarder.

Ces mots firent battre le cœur de la brune contre sa poitrine. Elle réalisa que leur dispute l'avait autant affectée sentimentalement parlant qu'elle. Lightning était peut-être très fière, mais venait de prendre sur elle pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me le dire tu sais…

- Je sais… Mais c'était pour que t'évites de te faire des idées.

Fang prit avec délicatesse le menton de Lightning entre ses doigts et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux cobalt qui la rendaient dingue.

- Merci, Light.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle dévora avec avidité ses lèvres, abaissant dans le même temps sa lance qui à présent la gênait pour retrouver le corps de la jeune femme. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que leurs langues dansaient à nouveau ensemble comme elles aimaient le faire. Leur désir devint fiévreux et leurs gestes plus aventureux. Fang coupa leur échange pour laisser à sa partenaire le loisir de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle appuyait une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête pour conserver son équilibre et mordre le lobe de son oreille en humant sauvagement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ce contact exacerba la réactivité de Lightning qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir avec une voix qui excita un peu plus la brune.

- Fang…

Elle avait dit son prénom pour la première fois durant un de leurs sensuels contacts. Cela donna des frissons à la Pulsian.

- Redis-le !

Lightning comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur et retint le deuxième gémissement au fond de sa gorge en embrassant la brune pour détourner son attention.

- Non.

- Okay, tu veux jouer à ça ! On va jouer à ça ! Je vais te le faire redire, crois-moi !

[…]

Le soleil se leva comme pour saluer leur décision de lever le camp. Deux jours s'étaient encore écoulés. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps à Oerba pour au final, pas grand-chose. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de leurs pouvoirs était, comme ils l'avaient toujours craint, de devoir s'attaquer à l'entité qui avait à la fois créé Cocoon et Gran Pulse, celui que l'on nommait le Créateur. Mais le détruire signifiait aussi détruire le monde. Ils fonçaient droit dans un mur et essaieraient de limiter les dégâts une fois sur place.

Fang se réveilla en sentant le corps chaud qui avait passé sa nuit au creux de ses bras se retirer doucement. Elle cligna des paupières en regardant la jeune femme se rhabiller avant de venir couvrir son corps pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

- Light ?... grommela-t-elle en s'étirant.

- Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Moui… fit-elle dans un petit sourire. Reviens ici, sinon je vais attraper froid.

- D'où la nécessité de ce drap.

- Non, je te veux toi !

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire devant le caprice enfantin de la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de jais. Mais elle céda et s'assit sur le bord de leur semblant de lit. Son regard plongé dans l'océan émeraude qui la dévorait, elle se sentait calme et apaisée. Leur dispute et leur réconciliation avait mis à jour beaucoup de choses. Le soldat n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir les accepter, mais elle avait compris l'ampleur de l'affection que la Pulsian lui portait. Il n'était plus question d'arrangement, plus question d'histoire physique. Mais pas non plus de sentiments à cœurs ouverts. Lightning ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait. Certes, elle était attirée par Fang. Plus qu'attirée, même, elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de ses pensées… et elle était jalouse aussi, un peu… et cela l'énervait quand Fang faisait plus attention à Vanille qu'à elle… Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ça aussi ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses poussa un petit soupir en réponse à sa prise de tête.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Pour rien.

Fang se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser léger et tendre donna une drôle de sensation à Lightning. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce sentiment soudain alors qu'elle avait déjà embrassé la Pulsian à de nombreuses reprises et avec bien plus d'avidité. Pourtant, elle sentit que cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé. Et cela provenait en grande partie de Fang. Pour le coup, il n'y avait aucun désir, aucune animalité, ni aucun jeu dans cet échange. Il était pur et sincère. Le soldat se recula la première, légèrement décontenancée. La brune lui sourit gentiment.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas, fit Lightning.

- Je sais, j'attendrais…

- Hum ?

- Tu es trop entêtée, c'est tellement frustrant ! Râla-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur les genoux de sa partenaire.

- Entêtée ?...

Fang entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son soldat, frottant tendrement sa paume d'albâtre de son pouce bronzé.

- Tu refuses d'avouer la vérité ! D'avouer que tu es dingue de moi !

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire en lui volant ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais peu loquace.

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! Et ?

La maîtresse d'Odin plongea son regard azur dans celui de celle qui était allongée sur ses jambes.

- Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Encore moins quand tu connais déjà la réponse.

Cette affirmation dite malgré son visage inexpressif accéléra le rythme cardiaque de la Pulsian. Elle savait mieux que personne que Lightning ne lui avouerait jamais avoir un faible pour elle, mais en cet instant précis, ses yeux le faisaient à sa place. Ses traits n'avaient pas changés, son visage guerrier semblait vierge de la moindre émotion ou du moindre sentiment, mais son regard parlait. Son regard ne pouvait lui mentir. Le cœur de Fang manqua un battement alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses la laissait lire dans son âme. Elle réalisa que depuis leur première rencontre les mots avaient toujours été superflus et que Lightning ne lui avait toujours parlé qu'à travers ses yeux. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer sa douleur, sa peine ou sa colère et ses sourires étaient des diamants uniques et précieux que la brune voulait collectionner.

- On doit y aller… murmura le sergent.

- Dommage que nous ne puissions pas profiter de notre première nuit complète ensemble, ricana Fang. A croire que le devoir nous appelle toujours durant les meilleurs moments !

- Ou plutôt que tu fais en sorte de multiplier les meilleurs moments.

- Oh ! Donc passer du temps avec moi est selon toi un très bon moment ?

Lightning rougit en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la Pulsian.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu interprètes mes paroles !

- Fais pas ta vexée, Sunshine ! Il n'y a personne ici à part moi.

A ces mots, elle lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux bourré de sous-entendus.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Allez quoi ! Cinq minutes de plus !

- Non.

- Quatre !

- Non.

- Trois et demie ?

- … Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit alors qu'elle se levait, son corps à moitié dénudé pour venir entrer en contact avec celui de Lightning qui venait tout juste de le recouvrir.

- Tu l'as toi-même reconnu quand nous étions dans la Vallis Media, je suis têtue… au moins autant que toi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Grogna-t-elle alors que la jeune femme à la peau mate avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur de son short militaire.

- Oooooh ça je sais pas… tu as eu la bêtise, ou l'intelligence, de te laisser séduire par moi ? Se moqua-t-elle en retour.

- On m'avait toujours dit que les Pulsians étaient perfides, haleta-t-elle en sentant la température grimper à nouveau.

- Oh ! Je suis vexée !

- Fang… on doit… on doit y aller…

- J'ai dit cinq minutes ! Termina-t-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement, lui coupant le souffle.

Mais Lightning ne se laissa pas faire. Elle réussit à dégager son couteau et le portant à la hauteur de leurs gorges, l'appuya sur la peau mate de son adversaire. Celle-ci, sentant l'étrange métal froid entrer en contact avec sa chair, mit fin à leur tendre baiser, mais ne se recula pas, gardant une distance entre leurs lèvres d'environ trois centimètres. La tension restait palpable et leurs yeux se défiaient.

- Ce que tu es rabat-joie ! Ricana la brune.

- Ne crois pas que tu aies gagné.

Fang voulut rapprocher une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres et ainsi combler les centimètres presque malsains qui les séparaient encore, mais la lame s'appuya avec plus d'intensité sur sa gorge.

- J'ai dit « assez pour aujourd'hui » !

- Light… soupira-t-elle, frustrée, tu ne sais pas profiter des bons moments !

- Hum… si tu le dis. Rhabille-toi.

- Héhé ! Et pourquoi donc ? J'me sens bien comme ça !

- Ton indécence ne cesse de s'accroître…

- Tout pour te plaire, Sunshine !

Lightning poussa un petit soupir et relâcha son emprise sur Fang avant de se détourner.

- Tu as dix minutes, le temps que je fasse bouger les autres.

- Oui mon sergent !

[…]

L'heure fatidique était finalement arrivée. Ils marchaient tous les six sur le ponton d'Oerba, remontant les avancées mécaniques de ce qui avait été autrefois un grand port. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Tout avait été dévasté le jour où Cocoon avait frappé fort pour exterminer les différents peuples de Gran Pulse. Cette vision arracha une pointe d'amertume à Fang tandis que Vanille tentait de rester de marbre malgré son visage blanc comme un linge. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait, et alors qu'ils avançaient, une voix résonna lourdement comme une menace. Une voix bien connue de certains d'entre eux…

_« Ragnarok…, _fit-elle_, Le jour du Courroux, Ô L'Cie de Pulse, assume ton destin, brûle ton nid… Qu'âmes défuntes, faites prières, hâtent le retour de l'être Divin. »_

Leurs traits se figèrent dans la surprise.

_« Ô pauvre vagabond, Ragnarok, fais de ce jour une ère glorieuse… »_

Sous leurs yeux ébahis se tenait Serah parlant d'une voix calme, presque apaisante. Enonçant leur destin comme une épée fatale qui allait trancher leurs vies à tout jamais.

_« Délivre l'être Divin. Ragnarok. »_

Lightning n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa sœur… Sa tendre et chère sœur était là. La même voix, le même physique, les mêmes vêtements et le même bijou unique autour de son cou. C'était elle. Un soupir s'échappa du bout de ses lèvres.

- Quoi… ? Murmura-t-elle, sans pouvoir détourner son regard.

- Serah… ? Mais comment ?... souffla Snow, en s'avançant dans sa direction.

Pour toute réponse, elle inclina la tête sur le côté en lui offrant son sourire habituel.

- J'ai attendu que tu ouvres les yeux, fit-elle toujours en souriant.

Il gardait la bouche ouverte, avançant continuellement dans sa direction. Les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Serah était là. Elle était revenue à la vie. Snow ouvrit ses bras et elle courut s'y réfugier, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Sazh en arrière fronça les sourcils : il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pendant mon sommeil, je ressentais ce qui se passait. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de sauver Cocoon tous ensemble.

- Serah ?

Snow réalisa brutalement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle trébucha en reculant mais parvint à stabiliser son équilibre. Son regard d'habitude si doux était d'un bleu glacier terrifiant.

- Vous l'avez compris… Il n'y a pas de dieux porteurs de miracles salvateurs où que l'on cherche. C'est pourquoi nous devons en appeler un.

Lightning la regarda passer à sa hauteur en inspirant à peine.

- Détruisez Orphan, nous sauverons le monde, continua-t-elle en joignant ses mains comme une prière.

- Arrête ! Fit Lightning, plus perdue que jamais en portant sa main à hauteur du manche de son _gunblade_.

Elle fixait sa petite sœur, différentes émotions s'écrivant à une vitesse faramineuse sur son visage : amour, colère, peur… Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation.

- Tu ne me frapperas pas. Tu m'aimes trop, fit-elle dans un petit sourire à la fois doux et provocateur. N'est-ce pas, Claire ?

Lightning se glaça à l'entente de son véritable nom. C'était bien elle… seule Serah pouvait connaître son passé et le prénom que leurs parents lui avaient donné à la naissance. Fang dans son dos marqua un temps d'arrêt en analysant le nom qu'elle venait elle aussi d'entendre. « Claire » ? C'était donc ça sa véritable identité ? Ou était-ce un piège ?

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Snow. On se bat tous pour le même but !

Immédiatement une lumière peu rassurante tirant dans les tons violets, émana de ladite Serah, les aveuglant. Ils durent porter une main ou un bras à hauteur de leurs yeux pour se protéger. La jeune Farron avait laissé place au Primarque Barthandelus qui se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol en disant « Et voilà où cela vous a mené… »

- Ordure ! Hurla le blond en essayant de lui porter un coup de poing.

Mais sa frappe ne brassa que de l'air tandis qu'un rire à glacer le sang résonnait à leurs oreilles.

- La fin est proche !

Les six L'Cie sentirent la magie affluer en provenance de leur ennemi et se mirent en garde. Le combat pour leur survie allait prendre tout son sens. Lightning fronça les sourcils, son moment d'égarement oublié et son esprit vengeur reprenant le dessus. Elle ouvrit les hostilités aux côtés de Fang et Snow. Ils se jetèrent à trois sur le Fal'Cie qui riait de leur désobéissance. Hope, Vanille et Sazh en arrière décidèrent de lever des sorts de protection et de sabotage pour ralentir leur ennemi, et ainsi donner un avantage aux guerriers en première ligne.

Lightning fut la première à appeler Odin, tandis que Snow invoquait Shiva. Leurs Eidolons arrivant en plein milieu du combat ne se firent pas prier pour user de leurs pouvoirs démesurés. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de stratégie pour le coup, seule la victoire comptait. Le sergent, laissant le dieu qui partageait son âme attaquer sur la gauche se concentra sur l'épaule de la créature qui se tenait dorénavant sous leurs yeux. Elle esquiva, bondit de côté avant de faire appel aux cinq éléments, en comptant le sien : la foudre. Elle menait à bien son assaut quand soudainement elle fut déconcentrée à la vision de Fang qui se battait non loin. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de reculer, de ne pas rester là à s'exposer au danger… Mais elle ne l'aurait pas écoutée. Elle était une guerrière dont l'arme en ce moment même réclamait son dû, sa vengeance pour s'être faite manipuler.

Cet instant d'inattention, pourtant court, suffit à la mettre en danger. Une chose énorme qu'elle identifia au dernier moment comme étant un bras manipulateur armé de scies tournantes s'abattait sur elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Odin était trop loin et elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. Elle vit la mort foncer sur elle, quand à la dernière seconde, le bras métallique dévia de sa course, laissant apparaître un gigantesque dragon noir : Bahamut. Lightning voulut le remercier quand une deuxième attaque la prit de court. Cette fois, elle bloqua le sort en plaçant son épée devant elle, mais la magie ultra puissante de son adversaire, perçait ses défenses la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle se sentait partir, quand soudainement une pression sur son bras la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle leva le regard, juste à temps pour voir que Barthandelus lançait un sort qu'il nomma « Destruction » et qui frappa de plein fouet la brune qui venait de la protéger. Elle vit les yeux de la Pulsian se révulser, son corps se tendre sous la magie avant de s'envoler et de s'écrouler un peu plus loin comme un vulgaire sac de chiffons.

- FANG !

Lightning se redressa alors que Bahamut scintillait en disparaissant. Elle voulut se jeter à ses côtés mais le combat ne le lui permettait pas. Elle dut se battre encore de longues minutes. De longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures alors que Fang n'était peut-être déjà plus parmi eux. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, sa peur grandissait, décuplant ses forces et sa rage. Elle frappait, fendait et détruisait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Sa férocité accentuant celle de son Eidolon qui dévoilait des compétences nouvelles. Quand Barthandelus recula enfin, Lightning ne chercha même pas à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et se laissa tomber aux côtés de la grande Pulsian. Elle ne portait pas une seule blessure physique, la magie ayant agi au sein même de son organisme pour venir détruire la moindre de ses cellules.

Lightning pleurait et pleurait en attirant le visage de Fang à sa poitrine.

- Ne me laisse pas… pitié… ne me laisse pas…

Le corps dans ses bras était mou et ne résistait plus, signe qu'elle n'était déjà peut-être plus là. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, dans un élan de désespoir, libéra sa magie salvatrice alors qu'une goutte salée s'écrasait sur le beau visage de celle qu'elle aimait.

- Fang, répond moi… je t'en prie, répond-moi…

Sa magie bienfaitrice pénétra dans la peau de la jeune femme à la peau mate, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait encore soigner. Lightning n'avait aucun contrôle, elle avait peur et berçait le corps de son amie comme l'on berce un enfant apeuré.

- Fang… Fang… reviens-moi… Je t'en supplie Fang… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais reviens-moi…

- Tout… tout ce qu..e je veux ? Fit une voix étouffée et souffrante.

- Fang !

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire douloureux qui se voulait sarcastique.

- Heureusement… Heureusement que je suis là… pour sauver tes jo-jolies petites fesses… Sunshine, souffla-t-elle.

- Imbécile, pleura Lightning dont le soulagement se lisait au fond de ses yeux cobalt. Tu es la pire des imbéciles…

- Tu… pleures ?

- Non, je ne pleure jamais…

- Tu pleures pour moi…

Lightning serra le corps de Fang contre le sien, faisant disparaître sa tête au creux du cou de la Pulsian et cachant son visage dans ses cheveux de jais.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ?...

- Parce que… j'ai une plus grande résistance physique et… que tu es bien meilleur soigneur que je ne le serai jamais.

- Tu avais pensé à tout ça ?... Murmura-t-elle, incapable de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur.

- Pas vraiment…

- …

- Je ne voulais juste pas te perdre une nouvelle fois…

- Si tu étais un peu plus en état je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu agonises.

- Hein ? Fit Fang en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne m'oblige pas à dire ce que tu sais déjà…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas !

Lightning inspira profondément le parfum de son amie.

- Tu ne voulais pas me perdre, mais il en va de même pour moi… As-tu une seule seconde pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ?... Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus… Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer égoïste en te sacrifiant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser survivre en te donnant la mort.

- Light ?... C'est une déclaration ?

Lightning se sentit rougir et la repoussa sauvagement. La brune retomba sur le sol dans un soupir de douleur.

- Non. Meurs !

Elle se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella vivement.

- Non ! Attend ! Lightning !... Ou… Claire ! C'est comme ça qu'il t'a appelée, non ? Claire ?

L'intéressée se retourna, la peur qu'elle avait eue transparaissant toujours dans ses yeux. Fang se leva tant bien que mal pour venir se traîner à sa hauteur.

- Je plaisantais, Claire…

- Ne te force pas à m'appeler ainsi.

- Je ne me force pas, Sunshine, sourit-elle doucement. Je connais bien Lightning mais pas encore Claire. Et j'ai envie de la rencontrer. Laisse-moi cette occasion, Light !

- Dans ce cas, survis assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler…

Fang ricana à cette réplique.

- Okay ça marche ! Claire et Lightning, tenez-vous prêtes ! Me voilà !

Pour toute réponse, Lightning poussa un petit soupir amusé en lui disant d'aller voir Hope pour qu'il lui accorde des soins supplémentaires.

[…]

Mais leur promesse fut de courte durée. Fang se sacrifia à nouveau. Pour Vanille… pour ses amis… pour Cocoon… et pour Lightning. Elle se changea en Ragnarok pour mettre fin à cette guerre planétaire aux côtés de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle vit Lightning au loin tendre le bras dans sa direction, elle la vit l'appeler. Elle lui sourit.

« Sois heureuse, Sunshine… je ne te laisserai pas le beau rôle… je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

On dit toujours que pour avoir réussi sa vie, il faut à qu'à la naissance nous soyons le seul à pleurer pendant que tous les autres sourient… tandis qu'à la dernière heure venue que tous les autres pleurent notre départ alors que nous sommes le seul à sourire. Fang avait réussi sa vie.

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes… seulement que tu m'aimes, Claire. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

[…]

Lightning se retrouvait au pied de cette gigantesque colonne de cristal colonne qui maintenait Fang et Vanille prisonnières d'un sommeil artificiel dans le but de sauver l'humanité. Elles avaient réussi, elles étaient les plus grandes héroïnes de Cocoon… et Lightning sentait son cœur se serrer. Ils n'étaient plus des L'Cies. Leurs marques avaient disparu en même temps qu'ils avaient abattu le dernier Fal'Cie encore en vie. Ils étaient libres. Libre de retourner à une vie normale. Les sourires autour d'elle fusaient alors que Serah, sa petite sœur bien aimée, se jetait dans ses bras.

Tout était bien fini. Hope pourrait reprendre sa vie de jeune garçon et retourner bientôt à l'école. Sazh s'occuperait de son fils, Dajh, et Serah et Snow se marieraient prochainement. Chacun rattraperait ainsi le temps perdu. Il ne restait plus qu'elle pour aller sauver Vanille et celle qui faisait actuellement battre son cœur plus rapidement que la normale, Fang.

« _Dis les mots qui te sont chers…_ » Bourdonna une voix au fond d'elle-même.

Lightning tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« _Les mots… tu les connais… Ils sont simples._ »

Elle leva la tête vers les cieux en murmurant « Sauve-les… sauve-les pour moi. » puis posant une main sur son cœur, elle sentit au fond d'elle une flamme magique pas tout à fait éteinte. Elle la fit grandir en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas y échapper.

« Ce moment s'est évanoui, mais le temps a poursuivi sa course. Repose en paix, Divine Etro. Je me fais gardienne de ton héritage. En ce lieu, au-delà du temps, ma vie prend un nouveau départ. »

Elle regarda tendrement Serah une dernière fois alors qu'elle disparaissait en réponse à la requête de la Déesse. Cette voix qu'elle entendait au fond d'elle ne laissait place à aucun doute possible. Elle avait l'occasion de rendre la vie à ses amies. Elle avait l'occasion de leur offrir une seconde chance… elle, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait revu le sourire lumineux de sa sœur, elle avait rattrapé ses erreurs et offert à Hope la liberté. Elle avait rempli son rôle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien Fang… » Sourit-elle alors que le pilier de cristal disparaissait de son champ de vision. « Veille sur les autres à ma place… tu n'avais pas le droit de te montrer égoïste. »

Puis, elle disparut complètement. Son image s'effaça pour la mener auprès de la Déesse qui l'appelait à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Une histoire qui devait se finir ainsi mais qui trouvera son dénouement dans le prochain One-Shot nommé "FireFlight" !<strong>

**Je vous remercie de tout mon petit coeur de Kiwi d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

**See** **you !**


End file.
